Nerd y popular Amor?
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: El Tsundre de Kyle y el Chibi Kawaii Stan sienten que nunca quieren separarse, pero no se han convertido en una pareja todavía. Más que amigos pero menos que amantes, desarrollan un incómodo casi-romance/ *Style*, Bunny y leve mención de Candy :3
1. Nerd y Popular Amor?

By: N3k00-Ch4N

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Matt Stone y Trey Parker. :)


	2. Personajes (Mini Biografia)

Stan Marsh

Nombre: Stan  
edad: 16  
altura: 1,80

Es el mas alto de su grupo, usa el mismo gorro de siempre, con su personalidad de siempre, Maduro, Responsable y Comprensivo aunque a veces algo violento.

Tiene pelo Negro y ojos azules oscuros.

Observaciones: En algunas ocasiones se deja llevar por el enojo- le tiene miedo a las serpientes.

Kyle Broflovski

Nombre: Kyle  
Edad:16  
Altura: 1,65

Es el chico mas listo del grupo, pero uno de los mas bajos del colegio. Conserva su sentido de moral, logistica y amabilidad, de vez en cuando muestra el temperamento de su madre cuando se enoja.

Tiene pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

Observaciones: Es diabetico, tiene un solo riñon (Autora: La culpa es de Cartman)

Eric Cartman

Nombre: Eric  
Edad: 16  
Altura: 1,70

Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, se cansa con facilidad cuando corre, le gusta molestar a Kyle. tambien le gustan mucho los gatos.

Tiene pelo marron y ojos del mismo color.

Observaciones: Sigue siendo gordo, le gusta Wendy (Solo neko lo sabe)

Enemigos: Kyle y Neko

Kenny McCormick

Nombre: Kenneth (Kenny)  
Edad: 16  
Altura: 1,75

Es el pervertido del grupo ya que trata de ligarse a cualquier chica que se le cruze en el camino o viendo alguna revista XXX aun estando en publico.  
Sus muertes ya no son tan frecuentes como cuando era niño.

Tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules

Observaciones: Tiene tendencias bisexuales, usa muy pocas veces su capucha.

Neko-Chan

Nombre: Florencia  
Edad: 17  
Altura: 1,71

Es una chica, aunque algunos la confunden como un chico (por su corte de pelo).  
Ama el yaoi, los dulces, el anime y los Dvd's porno gay (solo los mira cuando esta sola).  
Le gusta el color azul, se viste como chico y a veces come comida Japonesa.

Tiene pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marron oscuro

Observaciones: Tiene manos habiles por teclear bastante rapido, es buena dibujando, le tiene miedo a los perros, es popular entre los chicos, es fujoshi y una pervertida. le brotan hemorragias nasales cuando se emociona o piensa en yaoi.

Wendy Testaburguer.

Nombre: Wendy  
Edad: 16  
Altura: 1,65

Es una chica linda e inteligente igual que Kyle. Ya no es porrista como cuando era niña porque siempre esta ocupada, ademas es presidenta de la clase.

Tiene pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos claros.

Observaciones: Es linda, es popular entre los chicos y las chicas, segun Neko ella es una Zorra.

Enemigos: Kyle y Neko.


	3. Capitulo 1

Nota: Para un dialogo me base en un fanfic de Coyote-Smith u_u Gomenasai! Dx

Narracion Normal.

Era una mañana normal en la escuela secundaria de South Park. Nuestros protagonistas tenian entre 16-17 años, pero su comportamiento era igual como cuando eran niños.

Profe: Atencion Alumnos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante...llego sola a South Park, tratenla bien por favor.

Neko P.O.V

Entre al curso, casi todos me miraban por la forma en que estaba vestida y por mi corte de pelo.

XXX: Profesor...Esta seguro de que "Eso" es una chica?

Profe: Pues asi me lo dijeron esta mañana supongo que se equivocaron...(Me ve) Como te llamas?

Yo: N-Neko...

Profe: Muy Bien Neko...ve a sentarte

Fui a sentarme junto a un chico que tenia la cara tapada por el gorro de su campera.

XXX: Mmph?!

Yo: Nee?! No te entiendo...

XXX (se quita la capucha): te pregunte como te llamas

Yo: Aaa...G-gomene, no te entendi con eso puesto en tu cabeza, me llamo Neko ¿y tu?

XXX: Kenny...(Ve mi gorro) me gusta tu gorro

Yo: E-eh?! A-Arigato! (Sonrio)

Despues de clases, Kenny me llevo a conocer a sus amigos, salimos al patio del recreo y vi a 3 chicos a lo lejos.

Kenny: Son ellos

Yo (Hago binoculares con una mano): AH! Si ya los veo!

Nos acercamos a los 3 chicos

Kenny: Hey chicos...Se acuerdan de Neko?

XXX: Si, lo vimos hoy a la mañana...¿Que quieres?

Kenny: Lo traje para que lo conozcan

Yo: H-Holi...

XXX: Hola, eeh...Neko es tu verdadero nombre?

Yo: Etto...S-si, como se llaman ustedes 3?

XXX: Kyle

XXX: Stan

XXX: Mi nombre no te importa pendejo de mierda

Yo: Ya que...igual ya se como te llamas idiota

XXX: No me digas idiota

Yo: Pero si todos sabemos que eres un idiota...**Cartman**

Esa ultima palabra le puse enfasis

Stan: Bueno, no se peleen...(Me ve) Cuantos años tienes Neko?

Yo: 17...Cumpli 17 el mes pasado

Kyle: Y-Y es verdad que llegaste solo a South Park?

Yo: "Sola" soy una chica

Todos (Menos Cartman): WTF?!

Stan: E-eres una chica?

Yo: Si, soy una chica...vine sola a South Park, eso es cierto

Kenny: Y si eres una chica, porque no tienes...eeh...ya sabes "esos"?

Yo: Si los tengo pero no se notan, soy un poco plana como mi mama...

Cartman: Me estas Jodiendo no es asi?

Yo (Tono sarcastico): Si, te estoy jodiendo pedazo de mierda seca

Stan, Kenny y Kyle se rien por lo que dije

Yo: xD

Cartman: No soy una mierda seca...el si! (Mira a Kyle con odio) Y tu de que te ries judio de mierda?

Yo: HEY! :C

Kyle: Me rio de lo que dijo Neko...y tiene razon xD

Yo: Gracias! Al fin tengo la razon en algo xD

Stan: De que Cartman es una mierda seca?

Yo: Exacto! (Me rio)

Cartman: Jodanse Maricas...(Me señala) y ojala que te mueras

Yo: Je...Claaaro, pero antes te mato yo primero...ya que (veo a Stan) Puedo preguntarte algo?...(No responde) y a este que le pasa?

Kyle: Nada...esta mirando a la Zorra que tiene por novia

Wendy P.O.V

Bebe: Yo me acoste con varios chicos del curso, eso mejoro los animos de los chicos y de mi.

Yo: Bebe! acostarte con varios chicos es riesgoso para tu vida, puedes tener enfermedades de Transmision Sexual, por ejemplo: SIDA, sifilis, gomorrea o que resultes Embarazada.

Bebe: Chicas, no se preocupen por eso, yo se muy bien como evitar todo eso, y si no me enferme ni quede embarazada antes, no me va a pasar ahora...(Me ve) por cierto, Nicole y Wendy ¿como estan yendo las cosas con Stan y Token? ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Nicole (Sonrojada): Etto...Token y yo ya lo hemos hecho.

Yo: como puedes preguntar algo asi? (veo a Nicole) eso es verdad?

Nicole: Si...pero no se preocupen, el uso proteccion. pero el dia que lo hicimos fue tan romantico conmigo, nosotros fuimos al Bijou Cinema para ver una pelicula, despues fuimos a su casa y hablamos sobre yo y el..el me dijo que me amaba con todo su corazon y luego acabo ocurriendo, creo que fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida

Todas: Aaaaaaaaw! w

Yo: Nicole, tienes suerte de tener a un chico como Token...pero no creen que fue demasiado pronto? ustedes solo tienen 16 años

Nicole: Creo que Token y yo somos demasiado maduros para eso, aun no has respondido la pregunta que Bebe hizo...Tu y Stan ya lo hicieron?

Yo: ...,... N-no Stan y yo aun no lo hicimos

Todas: EEEH?! Porque?!

Yo: Es que no me siento preparada para eso...ademas ya no estamos saliendo, si fuera a hacerlo con alguien seria con el.

Señalo al chico nuevo que estaba discutiendo con mi Ex-Novio.

Bebe: No se quien es el...pero me gusta su gorro (Me mira) Preguntale donde lo compro, yo quiero tener un gorro asi ^u^


	4. Capitulo 2

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Hey! Ahora que hice? no era necesario golpearme

Neko: Te estaba preguntando algo...pero tu te quedaste como un tonto mirando a esa Zorra!

Yo: Claro que no!

Neko: Ah no?! Estabas asi...(pongo cara de tonta)

Yo: Que no!

Kyle: N-No se peleen...

Neko: H-Hai...

Neko P.O.V

Cartman: Oigan Maricas...no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre

Kenny: Siempre tienes hambre

Yo: Quieres dejar de llamarnos asi?

Cartman: No!

Yo: Pues vete a la mierda!...saben algo? yo tambien tengo hambre...que hora es?

Stan: Son las 12:00

Cartman: Vamos al comedor! Tengo hambre

Yo (Grito): YA LO SE! AHORA A CALLAR!

Cartman: No me callo nada pendejo de mierda!

Yo: Grrr...

Despues en el Comedor...

Wendy P.O.V

Bebe: Vamos Wendy! es ahora o nunca

Yo: No lo se...y si me rechaza?

Bebe: No pierdes nada con intentarlo...ahora ve a hablar con el!

Yo: Si!

Me levante de mi lugar, fui a la mesa donde estaba Neko.

Yo: Eeeh...N-Neko

Neko: Ne? Que quieres Zorra?

Yo: M-me preguntaba si querias salir conmigo

No responde

Stan: Ahora vas a salir con el Wendy?

Yo: Que te importa? le pregunto a el! no a ti...ya no estamos saliendo ademas es mi vida no le voy a rendir cuentas a nadie.

Veo a Neko.

Yo: Y? Que dices?

Neko: Agradezco la propuesta...pero no voy a salir contigo

Yo: Eh?! Porque no?

Neko: 4 palabras...Me gustan los chicos, eso es todo, ahora vete de aqui Zorra!

Cartman: jajajaja RECHAZADA!

Yo no le hice caso y regrese a mi lugar

Bebe: Y? Que te dijo?

Yo: Me rechazo...u_u

Bebe: Que?! Nadie te rechaza

Yo: Lo se, pero el me dijo que le gustan los chicos

Kyle P.O.V

Yo (En voz baja): Bien hecho!

Neko: Gracias, igual prefiero cortarme las venas antes que salir con una chica...

Yo: Por? No tiene nada de malo ser "Eso"

Neko: S-si, ya lo se pero yo no duraria ni una semana siendo "eso"

Kenny: No seas homofobica Neko...Piensa en Rosa

Neko: Pienso en Azul antes que en Rosa

Yo: Porque en Azul?

Neko: Es mi color preferido a parte del negro ^w^

Neko P.O.V

Stan: Y porque te cortaste el pelo? Te quedaba mejor un poco largo

Yo: Que mier...? Todos me dicen eso?...No quiero tener el pelo largo, me gusta tal y como es

Kenny: Volviendo a la pregunta que hizo Stan...Porque te cortaste el pelo?

Yo: Nee...es una larga historia, no quiero contarla...

Kenny: Dale! Conta tu historia porfa...

Yo: Esta bien, todo lo que puedo decir es que cuando me fui de campamento a los 11 años me hicieron trenzas y me las ataron con cinta adhesiva, regrese a casa y le pedi a mi mama que me cortara el pelo, despues dije "¿Y ahora que hago?" entonces fui a cortarme el pelo y asi quedo para siempre.

Kyle: Y de donde sacaste ese corte?

Yo: El primero fue de una revista de peinados japoneses, despues me corte el pelo como un personaje anime...

Mas tarde despues de clases, cada uno se fue para su casa. yo iba caminando y pensado en yaoi, una cancion Vocaloid surgio a mi mente y empeze a cantar.

Yo (Cantando):

Hazme de una vez sentir

Que está pasión no tendrá fin

Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogado en tu calidez.

Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré...

XXX: Que cantas?

Yo me voltee para ver quien era y era Kenny.

Yo: Nyaa! Kenny...No me asustes asi!, estaba cantando una cancion...

Kenny: De que?

Yo: Del amor prohibido entre un hombre y una mujer o una mujer con una mujer...

Kenny: Y Te gusta el Yuri?

Yo: WTF?! No, soy tolerante al Yuri pero no hasta "Ese" punto...Me entiendes?

Kenny: Si...em...y como reaccionas si te digo esto?

Me dice "Hentai" en el oido, no me contuve y gritre, al hacerlo me salio una hemorragia nasal.

Kenny: jajaja, sabia que ibas a reaccionar asi

Yo: C-Callate Baka! solo me pasa cuando me emociono o pienso en cosas perver

Kenny: Entonces te emocionaste al oir la palabra "Hentai" No es asi?

Yo: E-eso creo...(me limpio la sangre de la nariz) Ya que, a ti tambien te gusta el Hentai?

Kenny: S-si

Yo: YAY! Te voy a recomendar un anime para que veas...Aki Sora

Kenny: Es Hentai?

Yo: Si, Hentai-Incesto y contiene Yuri Dx

Kenny: Ok, cuando pueda lo miro

Yo: Hai!...me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Narracion Normal.

Neko se fue a su casa, Kenny cruzo la calle para ir a su casa, de la nada aparece un auto y lo atropello matandolo.

Stan y Kyle aparecieron en la escena un poco mas tarde.

Stan (Ve a Kenny muerto): Kyle! Dios Mio! Mataron a Kenny.

Kyle: Hijos de Puta! (señala la calle)

En el cielo (mientras tanto).

Kenny: Heeee...^w^

Una luz brillante le ilumino la cara.

Kenny: Que cara...? Llegue al cielo! YAY!

Vio el boton para entrar, lo oprime y sale el cartel de Acceso denegado.

Kenny: AAAH! NO! Otra vez no!

Empieza a caer al suelo.

Kenny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! D:

* * *

jejejeje, en fin...la ultima escena la saque de la pelicula de South Park xD me gusto mucho pero me parecio un poco injusto que Kenny se fuera al infierno :C

ABRAZOS TELEPATICOS PARA TODOS!

N3k00-Ch4N


	5. Capitulo 3

Kenny P.O.V

Al dia siguiente desperte en mi cuarto (como siempre) no se que tiene de bueno despertar, despues de todo este dia es igual a los estupidos dias diarios.

Sali de mi casa y fui a la parada de autobus para encontrarme con Stan, Kyle, Neko y Cartman.

Yo: Hola chicos...

Stan y Kyle: Hola Kenny!

Neko: Ohayo Gozaimazu! (Muy buenos dias!)

Vi que Kyle estaba sonrojado

Yo: Oigan que le pasa a Kyle?

Neko: Ah! esta asi porque no se animaba a saludar a Stan sin sonrojarse

Cartman: jajaja...Que gay! jajajaja

Neko: Callate idiota!

Kyle P.O.V

No escuche a Neko pelearse con el gordo de Cartman, estaba pensado en lo que paso hace unos minutos.

*Flashback*

Estaba en la parada esperando a Stan, no sabia como poder hablar con el sin sonrojarme.

Yo: Em..H-Ho-Hola S-Stan...No! eso esta mal...eeem...H-Hola S-Stan, NO! H-Ho-Hol-Hola S-Stan, Si! Me salio!

XXX: Hola Kyle...

Me voltee y vi a Stan...WTF?! Cuando llego hasta aqui?

Yo: Eeeek! (trato de no sonrojarme) B-Buenos dias! -_-

Cartman (Aparece de la nada): Aaa...que lindo! parece una pelicula de amor Gay jajajaja

Yo: H-Hijo de puta!

Neko: Ya dejalo en paz! concha de tu madre

Cartman: Q-que hace el aqui?!

*Fin Flashback*

Mas tarde en clases...

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Brr...tengo frio...

Kyle: Es que no anda la calefaccion

Yo: JODER! Con razon tengo tanto frio aqui adentro...

Stan: Oigan...saben donde esta Cartman?

Kenny (Distraido): Eh? ah, si...esta en la oficina de la directora dijo que tenia algo importante que decir...

Suena el altavoz.

Cartman: Em, Probando...1,2,3...Ya! Atencion Alumnos quiero que miren todos a la izquierda

Yo: eh?!

Todos miramos a la izquierda

Cartman: jajajajaja eso es lo que yo llamo "Una Ventana" jajajajaja

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE?! ERA SOLO ESO?!

Despues de clases ya era hora de almorzar, habiamos estado ignorando al idiota de Cartman toda la mañana y el ya estaba enojado.

Cartman: Vamos! Me van a ignorar todo por esa broma?

Yo (Molesta): Lo que pasa es que eso fue una broma de mal gusto...

Kyle: Nos hiciste perder 5 segundos de clase para ver una puta ventana

Yo: Iba a decirlo yo pero...Gracias!

Kyle: No hay de que

Cartman: 5 segundos no es nada...O si?

Yo (Ignorandolo): Quien vota porque Cartman se calle?

Kenny, Stan y Kyle levantan la mano.

Ya: Quien se opone? (Nadie responde) Bien...el grupo ha votado! asi que vete de aqui.

Cartman: Bien, Ya me voy! pudrete pendejo marica... (Se va)

Yo: Baka Shonen...(Chico Idiota)

Al salir de clases...

Kenny: Y bien...quien quiere ir al Acarde conmigo?

Yo: Yo! tengo ganas de jugar videojuegos un rato

Stan: Igual yo

Cartman: Yo no tengo ganas de hacer la tarea...

Kyle: Supongo que debo ir no?

Yo: Pues si...Votamo asi que, si vienes con nosotros...

Una vez decidido salimos todos al Acarde. al Llegar dejamos las mochilas en el piso.

Yo: Eeeh...Antes de empezar ¿tomamos algo?

Todos: Si! :)

Stan P.O.V

Saque refrescos de la maquina expendedora para todos.

Neko: La verdad...necesitaba esto, no se quien puede comenzar un juego sin tomar algo antes...

Yo: Es verdad, yo tambien lo necesitaba

Todos se rien

Yo: Que?! es en serio u_u

Neko P.O.V

Despues del Breve descanso todos subimos al 1er piso donde se encontraban las maquinas de videojuegos.

Cartman: Quiero jugar un juego de lucha...(Ve a Stan) Te desafio a que me ganes

Stan: Reto aceptado

Los 2 toman los controles de la WII

Cartman: 3...2...1...Queee?

Vi en la pantalla que con solo 1 golpe, Stan habia derrotado a Cartman.

Cartman: Noo! No es justo, aun no estaba preparado! -_- Ya que...(Me ve) Te reto a ganarme pendejo marica!

Yo: N-No gracias...

Cartman: Me rechazas asi nomas? que malo! (se rie)

Yo: YA! Voy a jugar

Tome un control y empezamos a jugar.


	6. Capitulo 4

Cartman: 3...2...1, YA!

Me lanza todos sus ataques y yo no hize nada para detenerlo.

Cartman: que pasa? acaso quieres perder?

Le mando una mirada asesina, con solo 2 golpes y un ataque sorpresa lo deje K.O

Cartman: WTF?! Hijo de puta

*game over*

Yo: YAAAAAAY! I WIN! (lo miro) In your fucking face bitch! (le hago el fuck you)

Cartman: Grr...Juguemos otra vez

Yo: Mejor no...

Stan: Y si mejor jugamos al hockey de aire?

Yo: Ci ^w^

Fuimos a una mesa de hockey, yo me puse en el lado izquierdo y stan en el lado derecho.

Yo: Empezamos?

Stan: Si!

El reloj marco 10 minutos, salio el disco y empezamos a jugar.

Yo: ESPERA! (veo a Kenny) Quieres ser el arbitro?

Kenny: E-eh? Y-yo? S-si quiero...

se pone en medio de la mesa

Kenny: Ready...Let's...GO!

Empezamos a jugar, ninguno de los dos queria perder porque no embocabamos en el arco.

Kenny: Aaaaa...M-me estoy mareando! Dx

Se detiene el juego

Stan: Eh? Que paso?

Yo: Se acabo el tiempo...y el aire tambien...

*EMPATADOS*

Stan: Al final no ganamos

Movi la cabeza diciendo que no.

Kenny P.O.V

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que Neko me llamo.

Neko: Y? Que dices Kenny? Juegas con Stan?

Yo: Eeh...N-No! lo siento no podria jugar contra el

Neko se rie

Kyle P.O.V

Subimos al 3er piso, ahi se encontraban las maquinas para sacar peluches.

Cartman: Quiero sacar uno!

Mete una moneda en la maquina, intenta sacar un peluche y se cae.

Cartman: waaaah! No puede ser! Dx

Neko: Es cuestion de practica y hay que tener paciencia...

Me puse a mirar un peluche con forma de conejito en una de las maquinas, vi que alguien lo estaba sacando, era Stan.

Stan (me da el peluche): Toma...te lo regalo

Yo: eeh?! (me sonrojo) N-No lo queria, pero gracias...

Abrazo el peluche.

Neko: Aaaaaaaw! Que bonito! *w*

Stan: C-callate! solo le regale un peluche...no lo malinterpretes

Neko: Aun asi es bonito :3!

Yo me sonroje mas y escondi la cara en el peluche

Cartman: jajajaja...Kyle esta sonrojado, Otra vez! jajajaja

Yo (Con la cara oculta): C-Callate Culon -_-!


	7. Capitulo 5

Neko P.O.V

Al dia siguiente estabamos todos en la parada de autobus esperando a que llegara para poder ir a la escuela...No podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer...

Yo (Pensando): Stan regalandole un peluche a Kyle...eso es simplemente hermoso! YAOI! waaaaaaah!

Sin darme cuenta una hemorragia nasal broto de mi nariz, no pude contenerla y me cai al piso inconsciente.

.

.

.

Desperte sentada en uno de los asientos del autobus, vi por la ventana y habiamos llegado a la escuela.

XXX: Bien pendejos bajense ahora!

Stan: Si, ya va Gorda Puta! (Lo saque de un capitulo)

XXX (enojada): Que dijiste?

Stan: N-nada...no dije nada

XXX: Mejor!

Baje del autobus aguantando la risa, cuando me aleje lo suficiente ahi me eche a reir.

Yo: jajajajajaajaja xD oh dios! que risa jajajajajaja...(Me calmo) Y-ya...ya fue

Mas tarde en clases.

Stan: N-Neko

Yo: eh?

Stan: Porque te quedaste inconsciente en el piso?

Yo: Am...etto, tuve una hemorragia nasal, no me contuve y me cai al piso inconsciente

Stan: Aah...con razon no despertabas

Despues de clases (Hora de descanso)

Stan P.O.V

Neko: Oigan no se ustedes pero yo tengo ganas de jugar con la nieve.

Yo: Si, eso seria divertido

Kenny: Como cuando eramos niños no es asi?

Yo: eeh...si, algo asi.

Neko P.O.V

Nos separamos y cada quien empezo a armar una escultura con la nieve, vi que Cartman trataba de armar un Iglu con la nieve, pero se derrumbo y cayo toda la nieve encima.

Cartman: Waaah! A-ayudenme maldita sea! S-sino me voy a c-congelar!

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Yo te ayudo cabron...

Cartman: G-gracias Stan!

Lo sujete con fuerza para sacarlo pero no salio como yo esperaba.

Yo: O/o...Joder! (lo meto adentro)

Cartman: QUE?! Porque me metiste otra vez adentro?! Ayudenme!

Kyle P.O.V

Junte nieve para formar una bola gigante y empeze a arrastrarla por todo el piso.

Neko: Eh...para que armaste una bola de nieve tan grande?

Yo: Eee...estooo, queria hacer un muñeco de nieve

Kenny: Tiene una marca ahi en medio (señala)

Yo: Que mier...? (miro de costado) o_o

Neko: Atropello al Puto de Cartman

Cartman: ...

Al rato Neko viene arrastrando otra bola de nieve un poco mas chica.

Kenny: Nos costo trabajo pero aramamos otra bola de nieve

Yo: Genial...el unico problema es...¿Como la ponemos arriba de la otra bola?

Cartman P.O.V

Yo: Tengo una idea! :)

Tome la bola de nieve arrojandola contra la otra y se rompio.

Yo: D:

Neko: HIJO DE TU RE PUTA MADRE! Te voy a matar

Terminaron las jodidas clases y cada quien se fue para su casa (como siempre)

Yo: Hey Neko!

Neko: Que mierda quieres?

Yo: Quieres ir otra vez al acarde? si logro hacer ese ataque sorpresa podre vencerte

Neko: N-No lo creo, tengo que hacer la tarea...nos vemos mañana cabron puto

Yo: Concha de tu jodida madre! vete a la mierda!

Neko: NO TE COPIES DE MIS INSULTOS! (se aleja)


	8. Capitulo 6

Neko P.O.V

Al dia siguiente me desperte, vi hacia la ventana, el dia estaba soleado. me acorde que hoy era sabado y no tenia que ir al colegio. se me ocurrio ir con los chicos al lago y hacer un pic nic.

Les mande un mensaje a Cartman, Kenny y Stan diciendoles que iriamos a encontrarnos en la casa de Kyle.

Al llegar a su casa toque la puerta y su mama me abrio.

XXX: Si, que necesitas?

Yo: Eeh...Hola, soy Neko una amiga de Kyle esta en casa?

XXX: Si, ahi lo llamo (se va)

Me quede afuera esperando, al rato llegan Kenny y Stan.

Yo: Hola chicos!

Los 2: Hola ^_^

Stan: Recibi tu mensaje, antes pase a buscar a Kenny.

Yo: Oke, ya nos vamos solo faltan Kyle y Cartman...trajeron sus cosas?

Los 2: Si!

Sale Kyle de su casa.

Kyle: H-hola chicos...perdón por tardarme

Yo: No importa! ahora vamos a buscar a Cartman.

Despues de ir a la casa de Cartman fuimos los 5 al lago, al llegar nos sentamos en el pasto y dejamos las cosas apoyadas en el piso.

Kyle: aaah, es agradable sentarse en el pasto

Yo: Si...pero no viste que hay algunos que dan comezon?

Kyle: Si, ya lo se...pero este no

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Chicos...quien quiere jugar al fresbee?

Neko: Yo!

Cartman: Vamos a dividirnos en equipos

Yo: No se hacen equipos para jugar al Fresbee, se juega de a 2

Cartman: Entonces juego yo primero.

Yo: Oke!

Arroje el Fresbee, Cartman no logro atraparlo y el fresbee le golpeo el cuello.

Cartman: GAAAH!

Cae al piso y empieza a toser...

Cartman: E-eso duele! (tose)

Neko: Bueno, tu no lo atrapaste que es otra cosa, ahora juego yo.

Kyle P.O.V

Vi a Neko jugar con el fresbee y mire hacia otro lado.

Kenny: Kyle...

Yo: Que quieres?

Kenny: Estas celoso de Neko? o...Ya se! Acaso querias jugar con Stan?

Yo (me sonrojo): Que?! N-No, no es eso...solo quiero verlo jugar -_-

Kenny: Esta bien pero yo se que si quieres jugar con el.

Yo: C-Callate!

Neko: Hey Kyle! ven a jugar con nosotros!

Yo: Y-Ya voy! (veo a Kenny) Vamos.

Kenny: Esta bien

Neko me dio el fresbee

Neko: Pasalo a Cartman...el quiere jugar

Yo: Bien...Ahi voy! (Tiro el fresbee)

Salio volando en direccion contraria, golpea a Cartman en la cabeza y cae al piso.

Cartman: ESO DOLIO! Porque siempre termino golpeado?!

Breve descanso.

Stan P.O.V

Despues de jugar nos sentamos en el suelo a tomar algo, Neko estaba jugando con un gato que encontro por ahi.

Yo: Neko! ven a tomar algo

Neko: Eh?!...S-si, claro...

Se levanta y viene hacia nosotros, veo que detras de ella la siguen 10 gatos.

Yo: eeeh...Neko?

Neko: Que? (se voltea) MIERDA! D-de donde salieron tantos gatos?

Cartman: No lo se...a lo mejor se creen que Neko es su "mama" jajajaja

Neko: CALLATE GORDO PUTO!

Cartman: Obligame!

Kyle: Podemos jugar con los gatos?

Yo: Si, claro

Neko P.O.V

Nos pusimos a jugar con los gatos, era divertido hacer eso.

Kenny: aaaw, no sabia que los gatos eran tan sociables

Vi al gato y parecia molesto con Kenny.

Yo: eeh, No deberias sofocarlo con tus juegos...se va a enojar

Kenny: Claro que no

El gato se enoja, salta sobre Kenny y lo ataca.

Kenny: waaah! quitenmelo!

Tropieza con una rama, se cae al piso golpeandose la cabeza con una piedra y muere.

Yo: KENNY!

Stan (ve la escena): Dios mio! el gato mato a Kenny

Kyle: Hijo de puta! (señala al gato)

el gato solo suelta un bufido y sale corriendo.

Cartman: Oigan Maricas! quieren jugar con una pelota?

Los 3: Si!

Estaba en frente de Cartman con una pelota de Tenis en la mano.

Cartman: Muy bien...asegúrate de no tirarla tan...

le tiro la pelota con fuerza golpeándolo en la panza y se arrodilla en el piso.

Cartman: Fuerte D': ...(se cae al piso) e-eso duele...

Yo (me hago la sorda): Ah! Perdón no te escuche! jajaja xD


	9. Capitulo 7

Kyle P.O.V

El lunes me desperte para ir a la escuela, revise el calendario en mi celular, hoy eran los examenes de condicion fisica.

Me cambie de ropa, despues de desayunar sali de mi casa y fui a la parada de autobus, ahi estaban Neko, Kenny, Stan y el gordo de Cartman.

Neko: H-Hola Kyle!

Yo: Hola Neko...

Stan: estas nervioso por los examenes?

Yo: S-si (veo a Neko) y tu?

Neko: No es la gran cosa, en mi 1er colegio me hacian estos examenes y salian bien...

Yo: Bueno, por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar por vos...pero me tengo que preocupar por Cartman.

Neko: jajaja...

Ya en la escuela...

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Y ahora que tenemos que hacer?

Stan: hay que ir a la enfermeria

Yo: Ok! vamos...

Fuimos a la enfermeria, habia 2 filas: una de chicos y otra de chicas.

Enfermera: Muy bien, formense! los chicos por un lado y las chicas por el otro.

Estaba por ir a la fila de las chicas pero la enfermera me detuvo.

Enfermera: Usted se va a formar con los chicos...

Yo: Pero es que yo soy...Olvidalo

Me fui a formar con los chicos, al lado de Kyle y Stan

Stan (Mirando la fila de las chicas): No estan Wendy, ni Bebe

Yo: Seguro que la Zorra se fue a zorrear por ahi y en cuanto a Bebe no se donde esta...

Stan: Por ultima vez...Wendy no es una zorra

Yo: Que si lo es!

Kenny: Ya callense! ahi vienen las 2.

Vimos a Wendy y Bebe correr hacia la fila de las chicas, las 2 llevaban el equipo de gimnasia.

Enfermera: Llegas tarde señorita Stevens (ve a Wendy) me sorprende de ti Wendy

Wendy: Lo siento...es que estabamos en el gimnasio.

Enfermera: Esta bien, formense en la fila de las chicas.

Mas tarde (Hora del Almuerzo).

Kenny: Y como les fue con el examen? yo sigo igual

Kyle: mm...creci un poco este año

Stan: Wow, felicitaciones Ky

Kyle: G-gracias (se sonroja)

Yo (Veo a Cartman): Pasa algo que estas tan molesto?

Cartman: Si, aumente de peso idiota

Kyle: Era obvio que pasaria eso, con toda la comida que comes (se rie)

Cartman (Enojado): Callate Judio Marica!

Yo: BASTA! Te esta diciendo la verdad! No lo molestes...

Cartman (se cruza de brazos): Bien...¬_¬ (mira hacia otro lado)

Kenny: Y que me dices tu Neko?

Baje la mirada avergonzada

Kenny: Paso algo malo, no? Aumentaste de peso como Cartman?

Cartman: OYE!

Movi la cabeza diciendo que no

Kenny: Creciste?

Movi otra vez la cabeza

Kenny: Ah! ya se que es...(Ve a Stan y Kyle) Hey chicos! a Neko le crecieron los...

Yo (le tapo la boca): C-callate idiota pervetido!...No quiero que nadie lo sepa!

Cruze los brazos donde estaba mi busto tapandolo.

Kenny: No seas asi! jaja...ademas tarde o temprano los chicos te van a buscar para ver eso.

Yo: YA CALLATE! Tonto -/- (reacciono) ah, por cierto, creo que hay un chico que te esta mirando.

Kenny: Eh?! quien es?!

Se voltea y ve a Butters, el se sonroja y esconde su cara.

Kenny: Ah, era Butters...pense que era otra persona

Yo: ¬_¬ Olvidalo...

Al terminar las clases...

Stan: Quien quiere ir a estudiar a mi casa?

Yo: Yo! ^u^

Kenny: Yo tambien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Cartman: Yo voy...

Kyle: ...,...Pues...N-no se si voy a ir

Cartman: Que te pasa? tienes arena en tu vagina judio?

Kyle (mirada asesina): DEATH! (muerte!)

Cartman: B-bueno, no era para tanto! jejeje...

Stan: Ok! nos vemos en mi casa a las 6:30!

Los 4: De acuerdo!


	10. Capitulo 8

Kyle P.O.V

Al final si fu a la casa de Stan, una vez llegue toque la puerta y Stan me abrio.

Stan: H-Hola Kyle, eres el primero en llegar...

subimos a su cuarto y vi que tenia todo listo para estudiar.

Stan: Voy a traer algo de tomar, ya vuelvo...

Sale de su habitacion y me quedo solo

Yo (Pienso): Y-Y ahora que hago?

Veo el abrigo de Stan en su cama, lo agarro.

Yo: E-El abrigo de Stan...(reacciono) Esperen! ¿En serio quiero hacer esto?

No me contuve mas y abrace el abrigo sintiendo su calor.

XXX: Kyle!

Yo: Eeek! (me volteo) K-Kenny, N-Neko!

Kenny: Que cara...? estas abrazando el abrigo de Stan?

Neko: Aaaaw! Que tierno! -w-

Yo: No es tierno!

Kenny: Me prestas el abrigo?

Yo: NO!

Kenny: Aah! porfa!

Yo: Que no!

Stan (entra): Que están haciendo con mi abrigo?

Los 2: DAMN IT!

Neko P.O.V

Despues de explicar todo lo que paso, los 5 nos sentamos a estudiar, bueno no "Los 5", Cartman se puso a jugar videojuegos en la computadora de Stan y no tuve mas opción que tirarle un libro en la cabeza.

Yo: DEJA DE JUGAR A ESA COSA CARTMAN! Ven a estudiar.

Cartman: Esta bien! tampoco era necesario tirarme un libro.

Ya habian pasado 2 horas y media hasta que...

Kenny: aagh! me rindo! no entiendo esta formula!

(Estabamos estudiando Matematicas)

Yo: Yo te la explico...dame la hoja

Kenny me da la hoja y resuelvo el ejercicio.

Yo: Ya esta! (le doy la hoja) entiendes ahora?

Kenny: Eh?! N-No, no entiendo nada de lo que hiciste...

Stan: Tonta! No va a entender si le das la respuesta, mejor te explico yo...

Kenny: jeje G-gracias Stan!

Despues de estudiar ya todos guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitacion.

Yo: Bueno, yo ya estoy cansada no quiero estudiar mas

Kenny: Creo que aprobare el examen gracias a Stan

Stan: E-esto yo solo queria ayudarte...


	11. Capitulo 9

Stan P.O.V

Al dia siguiente en la escuela nos pusimos a conversar sobre el examen.

Yo: Y? Como les fue?

Kenny: Yo creo que aprobe

Kyle: yo tambien pienso que aprobe

Neko: No se si voy a aprobar, creo que apenas paso...

Cartman: Yo no tengo ganas de saber si voy a aprobar o no

Neko: Bueno lo que importa es que a todos nos fue bien en el examen.

* * *

Hora del Almuerzo.

Neko P.O.V

Hoy almorzamos todos en el curso, porque teniamos que ver un programa de entrevistas.

suena el altavoz.

Wendy: Atencion Alumnos, hoy vamos a comenzar con el programa de entrevistas, sera todos los martes a la hora del almuerzo. asi que surgiero que prendan la television de su curso.

Tome el control remoto, prendi la tele y vi a Wendy, Stan y Craig Tucker en la tele.

Wendy: Bien, mis invitados de hoy en el programa son Stan Marsh y Craig Tucker...gracias por venir chicos.

Wendy P.O.V

Stan: No Wendy, gracias a ti por invitarnos

Yo (Me sonrojo): B-basta! haras que me sonroje! Ya, este programa es para ayudarte con tus problemas, ya sean Psicologicos, Sociales y Amorosos...el tema de hoy son los problemas Amorosos.

Craig: Que ridiculez...

Yo: ¬_¬, Bien, los chicos y las chicas de diferentes cursos nos dejaron notas para leer y poder ayudarlos con sus problemas...

Tomo un papel de la caja.

Yo: La 1era nota es de Butters Stotch y dice...(leo)

_H-Hola esta es la segunda vez que escribo aqui y..._

_tengo un problema, hay un chico que me gusta pero_

_soy muy timido para confesarme...¿que hago?_

Y Bien? Que opinas Craig?

Craig P.O.V

Yo: Eem...Yo pienso que al caer el sol cuando todos se vayan a casa, ese chico y tu estan mirando el atardecer...entonces tu te acercas y ¡Lo tiras al piso desde la azotea!

Wendy: Aaagh! Eso es horrible!

Yo: Si, lo se...

Stan: Eso no te ayuda en nada. en todo caso justifica un intento de Homicidio

Yo: S-si, pero es una manera de demostrar lo que sientes

Wendy: Eso no tiene sentido!

* * *

Wendy P.O.V

Yo: Bien, ahora pasemos a la 5ta nota y dice (Leo):

Hi! Quiero que me ayuden con un problema...

Tengo un amigo Tsundre y no se anima a expresar

sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta

¿como lo puedo ayudar? 

Craig: Creo que es tu turno Stan...

Kyle P.O.V

Al escuchar eso todos se voltearon para verme a mi

Yo: Eeeh...¿porque todos me estan mirando?

Neko: No es Obvio? No hay nadie mas Tsundre que tu Kyle, y es obvio que estas loco por Stan

Yo: Y-Y que te hace pensar eso?

Neko: Porque siempre te sonrojas cuando te habla...vamos, yo se que ustedes 2 se desean mutuamente (se rie)

Yo: C-Callate!

Stan P.O.V

Wendy: Y Stanie? Algun consejo para este chico Tsundre?

Yo: Eem...yo creo que si el es Tsundre tendria que armarse de valor, no ser timido y decirle a ese chico lo que siente por el.

Wendy: aaaaw! eso fue muy tierno...^w^ (ve la hora) Bien, ya casi termina el programa...Algo mas para decir?

Craig: No, nada...

Yo: Yo solo quiero decir que espero que mañana los chicos vengan a clases con una sonrisa en sus lindas caras

Neko P.O.V

Vi que a todos los chicos y chicas del curso les brota una Hemorragia Nasal (Menos a Cartman)

Yo: jejeje ^w^ que kawaii! (veo la tele)

Wendy: Eso es todo, nos vemos el proximo martes!

Apago la tele.

Yo: Al fin! pense que esa Zorra jamas se callaria...

Cartman: Ya dejala! No es una Zorra

Yo: Porque defiendes a Wendy? Eh?

Cartman:...Eeeh, C-Cierto! Tonta Wendy! (baja la mirada)

Yo: Espera un segundo! Tu...

Cartman: C-Callate

Yo: Y ella...OH MY GLOB! Nyan! que lindo jajajaja.

Cartman: Maldito! No me gusta Wendy...

Yo (bromeando): A Cartman le gusta Wendy! jajajajaja

Cartman (Avergonzado): Hijo de puta! -_-

Mas tarde al salir del colegio...

Stan: Que quien gusta de quien?

Yo: Ah, no es nada importante jeje...

Stan: Bueno? me viste en el programa de Wendy?

Yo: Si! Estuviste genial xD a casi todos les broto una Hemorragia Nasal con lo que dijiste.


	12. Capitulo 10

Narracion Normal

3 semanas despues-Llegaron las vacaciones de verano (En mi pais son de invierno xD) 3 chicos y una chica estaban esperando en la parada de Tren a que llegara su amigo.

Cartman: Por fin llegaron las vacaciones!

Stan: Si, es un alivio librarse del molesto fantasma de la tarea y los exámenes.

Neko: Neee...A mi no me jode hacer la tarea

Kenny: Yo odio los examenes, no se para que te sirven en la vida

Kyle: H-Hola chicos.

Kyle P.O.V

Yo: L-Lo siento no sabia que empacar y tarde mucho...

Stan y Cartman me miran con cara de tontos.

Yo: Oigan! que estan mirando?

Stan (Reacciona): N-Nada...te ves bien sin tu Ushanka verde...(ve a Neko inconsciente) creo que ella no se contuvo mas...

Yo: Ugh, ojala que despierte...(veo a Cartman) Y tu que me miras gordo?

Cartman: C-creo que vi a un Angel de pelo rojo

* * *

Autora: QUE ASCO! No era en él el efecto que buscaba! Dx

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Mas tarde dentro del Tren, estabamos acomodando las mochilas en los compartimientos.

Kenny: Como nos organizamos para sentarnos?

Cartman: Pongamos a Neko junto a la ventana...

Yo: Eh? Porque? Yo no tengo problemas para respirar ni nada...

Cartman: Noo, a menos que haga esto...

Se pone detras de Stan, agarra la orilla de su remera

Kyle: Q-que vas a hacer?

Cartman: jejejeje...

Levanta la remera de Stan mostrando su espalda

Los 2: AAAAAGH!

Quede inconsciente por la falta de aire y Kyle por una leve Hemorragia Nasal.

Kenny P.O.V

Yo (miro a Cartman): Que carajo hiciste?

Cartman: N-Nada, solo la provoque no pense que afectaria a Kyle tambien.

Yo: Pues parece que los 2 no pudieron mas

Stan: De que hablan?

Los 2: Eeek! D:

Neko P.O.V

3 o 4 horas despues llegamos a la 6ta parada.

Kenny: Cuantas paradas faltan?

Yo: Creo que 2 mas y llegamos a nuestro destino...

Stan: Oigan donde esta Cartman?

Kyle (se levanta): No se preocupen ire a buscarlo...(sale)

Yo: Apurate Kyle! en 5 minutos nos vamos...

Kyle P.O.V

Baje del Tren y fui a buscar a Cartman.

Yo: Cartman...donde estas? Cartman!

Neko P.O.V

Yo (Miro la hora): Donde estas Kyle? Ya casi nos vamos.

Entra Cartman al tren con una bolsa en la mano.

Cartman: Hola a todos!

Yo: Donde estabas perra desgraciada?

Cartman: Fui a comprar cosas para comer...y Kyle?

Yo: MIERDA!

Se cierra la puerta del tren, me asomo por la ventana y veo a Kyle buscando a Cartman

Yo: KYLE!

Kyle: Eh?

Yo: Cartman esta aqui, Apurate! sube al tren!

Kyle: Mierda! Ya voy!

Trata de alcanzar el tren, veo a Stan salir por la ventana.

Yo: A-A donde vas?

Stan: Ustedes vayan yo los alcanzo despues!

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Hola Kyle

Kyle: Hola, porque te bajaste del tren?

Yo: Porque no pienso dejarte solo

Kyle se sonroja y yo me rio por lo que dije

Kyle: B-Bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar otro tren para encontrarnos con los demas...

Neko P.O.V (Dentro del tren)

Yo: Vieron lo que paso hace 5 segundos?

Kenny: Si ¿A quien se le ocurriria hacer algo asi?

Yo: No lo se, pero piensen un poco...(Veo a Cartman) Que hubiera pasado si la situacion hubiera sido al reves?

Cartman: Esto...(Se hace el que piensa) Yo hubiera tirado al judio de Kyle por la ventana

Yo (Trato de no reir): Noo! que hijo de puta! jajaja...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parada de Tren...

Kyle P.O.V

Me sente con Stan a tomar algo y esperar el siguiente tren.

Yo: S-Stan...Hace calor no lo crees?

Stan no responde

Yo (Pienso): S-Se durmio...S-Se ve lindo cuando duerme...O/O Eh?! A-Acabo de pensar eso?!

Gire mi cabeza, a lo lejos se aproxima un tren.

Yo: Q-que hago lo despierto o lo dejo dormir? Waa! N-No lo se! u/u

Stan (Despierta): E-Eh? Kyle, vamonos

Yo: Q-Que?! S-si, vamonos -_-.


	13. Capitulo 11

Narracion Normal.

Despues de 1 hora y media de viaje Kyle y Stan llegaron al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

Kenny: Por fin...pense que no llegarian!

Stan: Pero aqui estamos, nos tomo media hora pero aqui estamos...

Neko: Baje tus cosas Kyle (señala su mochila)

Kyle: Gracias Neko

Cartman: Y-Yo iba a hace eso

Neko: No mientas! tu idea era dejar sus cosas en el tren

Cartman: Y tu que sabes pendejo?

Neko: Ya que...vamos a la casa

Neko P.O.V

Despues de caminar un largo rato llegamos a una casa cerca del Rio.

Yo: Bueno chicos...nos vamos a quedar aqui un par de dias...creo

Stan: Increible Neko...Pagaste esto tu sola?

Yo: Eeh..No, Claro que no, mis papas colaboraron un poco

Kenny y Cartman: GENIAL!

Yo: Estas seran unas vacaciones divertidas...

Kenny: Si! y mas si Stan esta aqui

Los 3 corrimos a abrazarlo.

Stan: P-Porque me abrazan?

Deje de abrazar a Stan y vi a Kyle estatico y tratando de estirar los brazos

Yo: aaaw...pobrecito, perdio la oportunidad de abrazar a Stan

Cartman: Es cierto! parece una niña desesperada por abrazar a su papa jajaja

Kyle (reacciona): Y-Y tu pareces gay abrazando a Stan

Cartman: Que asco! Dx (Se aleja)

Yo (Riendome): Ya fue...¿vamos a refrescarnos en el rio?

Todos: Si!

Hacia mucho calor, fue una buena idea ir a refrescarnos en el Rio.

Stan y Kenny estaban jugando en el agua, yo jugaba con ellos, Kyle apenas habia metido los pies en el agua.

Cartman: CHICOS!

Todos: Que?!

Cartman (parado en un tronco): Encontre un puente aqui cerca!

se pone a saltar en el tronco

Yo: Si! ya te vimos, no te vayas a...

El tronco se mueve y Cartman se cae al agua

Yo: caer...

Cartman: Ayudenme! Me ahogo!

Stan (Lo ayuda): No exajeres el agua no es taan profunda

Cartman: Ah! cierto que idiota soy (Se levanta)

Yo (Facepalm): Hay Glob!

Salimos del Rio y tomamos un breve descanso en la orilla.

Kyle P.O.V

Me sente con Stan bajo la sombra de un arbol. vi a Kenny, Neko y Cartman jugar con una pelota.

Yo (veo a Stan): S-Stan...se quedo dormido...No quiero despertarlo, pero si sigue asi donde va a apoyar su cabeza?

Empeze a imaginar lo que pasaria

Yo: Donde apoyara su cabeza? e-en mi hombro? o en mi regazo? O/O N-No lo se...(Reacciono) Stan!

Al final se durmio en el piso, me acerque a el y puse su cabeza en mis rodillas

Yo: Asi esta mejor...-w-

Neko: Kyaaaa! ^w^ Que lindooo!

Neko P.O.V

Yo: No puede ser! NO PUEDE SER! S-se durmio en su regazo! (llamo a Kenny) Kenny!

Kenny: Eh?!

Yo: Ven para aca! quiero que veas esto...e-es muy lindo!

Kenny (Se acerca): Waah! tienes razon es muy lindo x3

empiez a tomar fotos con su celular

Kyle (se sonroja): N-No es lo que parece! dejen de tomar fotos!

* * *

A la tarde-noche volvimos a la casa para preparar la cena.

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Oigan...saben donde esta Neko?

Cartman: Se fue a cambiar de ropa

Neko: Ya esto pero no voy a bajar, me veo horrible.

Yo: No digas estupideces y baja!

Neko: O-Oke...

Neko P.O.V

Baje por la escalera, llevaba un vestido hecho con retazos de Jeans, me puse el gorro y unas zapatillas de Japón.

Yo: Si, lo se van a decir que me veo rara no?

Cartman tenia su mejor cara de WTF.

Cartman (reacciona): Q-Que mierda haces vestido de mujer?! pareces travesti

Yo: Eeeeh...Echale la culpa a mi mama! siempre me quiere ver usando esta ropa...y me veo muy "femenina"

Nadie responde.

Stan: B-Bien hecho mama de Neko!

Kyle: es una genia!

Kenny (bromeando): Te ves "Linda" Neko...quieres salir a bailar princesa?

Yo (Lo golpeo en el brazo): No me llames Princesa! ¬¬ las Princesas no tienen "Machosidad"

Kenny: Si,Claro...como digas

Salimos todos al patio a preparar la cena.

Kenny: Oigan ¿saben que vamos a comer?

Yo: Si! Carne asada ¿te gusta la idea?

Kenny: Si (ve a Stan) Y? Ya esta listo papá?

Cartman: WTF?!

Yo: Ah...estoo, es una costumbre japonesa que los recién casados se llamen "Mama" y "Papa" Cariñosamente

Stan (ve a Kenny): Falta poco...no se preocupen

Kyle: P-Papa (ve a Stan)

Yo: Stan! Kyle te llamo papa!

Kyle (se acerca): eeh...P-Papa

Stan (lo ve): Que sucede Mama?

Kyle (se sonroja): O/O (se hace bicho bolita) waaah! porque me llamo asi?!

Yo: K-Kyle...estas bien?

* * *

Despues de comer.

Kenny: Fuah! estoy lleno...no podria comer mas ni aunque me lo pidieran

Yo: Si, ademas siento que mi estomago se agrando

Kenny: El mio igual...

Cartman le pone una mano en la panza

Cartman: Dios mio! senti una patada, estas embarazado Kenny!

Stan P.O.V

No se que paso pero vi a Cartman volar por el aire y estrellarse en el suelo.

Cartman: N-No era en serio cuando dije eso Kenny

Kenny: Entonces no lo vuelvas a decir! casi me traumas!

Neko P.O.V

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al rio, yo llevaba un montón de cajas con fuegos artificiales, Kenny un balde con agua y fósforos.

Yo: Oke...(miro el cielo) la noche esta ideal para arrojar unos cuantos cohetes

Stan (ve el cielo): es cierto...vamos a arrojar cohetes

Yo: Si, pero primero empezamos con los mas chicos...


	14. Capitulo 12

Stan P.O.V

Yo: puedo tirar uno yo?

Neko: Claro!

Kenny: Mejor que sean 5 asi la explosion sera mas grande...

Neko: O-Oke?!

Abre la caja y me da 5 cohetes

Neko: Toma, ten cuidado a donde los lanzas

Yo (bromeo): Si, ya se eso "mama"

Encendí los 5 cohetes apuntando al cielo, salen volando y por alguna extraña razón explotan sobre Cartman.

Cartman: AAAAAAAGH! (Me ve) ASESINO SERIAL! ACASO ME QUERES MATAR?!

Yo: N-No fue mi intención volaron solos...

Cartman: Entonces apunta a otro lado!

Neko (me alcanza 5 cohetes): toma y ten cuidado esta vez...

Prendí los cohetes y apunte en sentido opuesto, pero paso lo mismo que la 1era vez.

Cartman (enojado): Otra vez?! Hijo de puta!

Neko: Bueno, ya fue! intentemos con uno grande...

Neko P.O.V

Clave uno de los cohetes grandes en la arena.

Yo: Kenny ¿Me pasas un fosforo?

Kenny: Si

Tome un fosforo encendido, lo acerque a la mecha, se prende por el viento el cohete cayo a la arena.

Yo: Mierda! Se cayo!

El cohete se lanza solo hacia donde estaba Cartman.

Yo: C-Cartman...mira detras de ti!

Cartman (ve el cohete): AAAAAAAGH! NOOO TODO MENOS UN COHETE GRANDE! Dx (sale corriendo)

El cohete lo alcanza, se clava en su espalda, sube al cielo y explota.

Kyle (ve el cielo): Wow! Que bonito! jajaja

Yo: jajajaja

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kyle y Neko riendose de lo que le paso a Cartman, no pude evitar reirme tambien, me preocupaba pero a la vez no podia negar que era divertido.

Neko: jajajaja...C-Cartman salio Volando! jajajaja

Kyle: jajajaja...No se como paso eso pero hay que repetirlo otra vez.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa...

Narracion Normal.

Kenny y Stan estaban sentados en el sillon de la sala.

Kenny: Hey Stan...No seria esta la hora en que tendriamos espiar a Neko y Kyle?

Stan: Se estan bañando por turnos, no los molestes...

Kenny: Pero eso es lo divertido...o no quieres ver a Kyle sin ropa?

Stan (se sonroja): C-Callate Kenny!

Entra Cartman lleno de polvo negro, una nube de humo salia de su cabeza.

Kenny y Stan: O_o Pffff...jajajajaja

Cartman (enojado): No es gracioso! callense!

Kenny: jajaja pero no podemos negar que lo que paso alla en el rio fue gracioso jajaja...

Cartman: Vayanse a la mierda! yo me voy a dormir...

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Pasaron unos días mas, se terminaron las vacaciones y volvimos al colegio.

estabamos en casa de Kyle haciendo la tarea.

Cartman: AAA...Que caloor! No quiero seguir haciendo la tarea...

Yo: Yo tampoco...(reacciono) Nyan! y si nos vamos a hacer la tarea a la casa de Stan?

Kyle: No, no, no! me niego a ir allá...(se sonroja) A-ademas no quiero molestarlo

Yo: Estas seguro? o acaso recordaste lo que paso "Ese día"?

Kyle: S-Si pero no quiero ir...

Yo: Bueno...Quieras o no vienes con nosotros...

Sin decir nada mas los 3 fuimos a la casa de Stan.

En la casa de Stan...

Kenny y Stan se juntaron para hacer la tarea, por el calor a los 2 les dio sueño y se quedaron dormidos.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba durmiendo y escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Kenny: Stan...

Yo: Que?

Kenny: ve a ver quien toca...

Yo (medio dormido): Ya voy, Ya voy...

Baje con pereza la escalera, abro la puerta veo a Kyle, Neko y Cartman.

Yo: Si?

Neko: Hola! somos nosotros!

Yo: N-No, no queremos eso...(cierro la puerta)

Kenny: Quien era?

Yo: eh? alguien que estaba haciendo una broma...

Neko P.O.V

Yo: No me reconocio!

Cartman: Kyle ¿tienes tu celular?

Kyle: para que?

Cartman: Para llamar a Stan...Daah!

Kyle (le da su celular): Aqui tienes...

Cartman marca el numero y llama a Stan.


	15. Capitulo 13

Stan P.O.V

Me volvi a dormir, suena mi celular

Yo (atiendo): Hola?

Cartman: Hippie de mierda, soy yo! Cartman

Yo: Cartman?

Cartman: Estoy con Neko y Kyle frente a la puerta de tu casa

Mire mi celular y corte la llamada

Kenny: Quien te estaba llamando?

Yo: Nadie importante

Cartman P.O.V

Yo: M-Maldito Hippie! Me corto la llamada

Le devuelvo el celular a Kyle

Yo: Ten Judio...

Kyle (tono sarcástico): Gracias...

Neko P.O.V

Mas tarde estábamos todos en la habitación de Stan.

Stan: Perdón por no dejarlos pasar, es que pense que era una broma

Yo: Esta bien, todo esta perdonado...

Stan: Y...Porque vinieron a visitarme?

Kyle: P-Para hacer la tarea...

Kenny: Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y hagamos la tarea.

Pasaron 5 Minutos y ya no podíamos seguir haciendo la tarea.

Yo: AAAAH! Hace demasiado calooor!

Kenny: No puedo seguir asi!

Stan enciende un ventilador que había en la habitación.

Kenny (mira al techo): así esta mejor...

Cartman: Yo pienso que deberíamos poner unos baldes con hielo

Yo: Para que?

Cartman: Para refrescarnos o aun mejor...¡Con hielo Seco!

Kyle: Que carajo? Acaso quieres que nos sofoquemos?

Yo: Si! Ademas el Hielo Seco crea vapor, no te refresca

* * *

1 hora mas tarde, Kyle, Stan y yo terminamos la tarea

Yo: Por fin! terminamos...

Stan: Estoy cansado...quieren jugar videojuegos?

Kyle: S-Si

Yo: Hai!

Kenny y Cartman nos miran como si fueran robots

Kyle: Están bien? quieren bajar a jugar con nosotros?

Cartman (Habla como robot): Acceso denegado!

Kenny (le sigue el juego): Ya casi terminamos

Cartman: Vayan a jugar ustedes 3

Stan: O-Ok?

Salimos de la habitacion sin decir nada mas...


	16. Capitulo 14

Nota: Por fin subí el especial de Navidad...espero que les guste :)

Dejen Reviews, aprovecho para mandarle un saludo de feliz cumpleaños al abuelo de unas amigas mías...no se si el esta leyendo este fic pero igual quiero mandar el saludo jajaja xD

* * *

Narración Normal

Las semanas se transformaron en 2 meses enteros. los chicos estaban en la escuela pensando que faltaban muy pocos dias para Navidad. No todos pensaban lo mismo, Kyle y Neko estaban un poco deprimidos.

Por un lado Kyle estaba mal porque al ser judio no podia festejar la navidad (Autora: Que pena! :C pero yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso) y la razon por la que Neko estaba triste era desconocida. de no ser porque Cartman se acerco a molestarlos a los 2.

Cartman (se rie): Neko esta triste en Navidad!

Neko (con lagrimas en los ojos): C-Callate Gordo Idiota!...Que no te pones a pensar un poco en los sentimientos de los demas?

Cartman: A mi no me interesa que rayos te pasa, es mas me alegra que Kyle no pueda festejar la Navidad.

Neko P.O.V

No dije nada, lo único que hice fue bajar la cabeza.

Cartman: Ah! Por favor no me digas que estas Mal por el Judio Marica de Kyle

Kyle: No me jodas culon!

Yo: S-Si estoy mal por eso y también por otra cosa...

Stan: Déjalo en paz Cartman!

Cartman se aleja sin decir nada mas...

Stan P.O.V

Yo: N-Neko, estas mal por Kyle?

Neko: Ya dije que si...pero también por otra cosa...

Yo: Y cual es la otra cosa por la que estas tan triste?

Neko: Es que...Es que es mi primera Navidad lejos de casa y no ganas de llamar a mis papas para preguntarles si todo esta bien.

Yo: Neko...No te pongas mal, la Navidad no solo es para estar con tu familia, tienes a tus amigos aquí.

Neko: C-Cierto...Gracias por animarme

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Wendy entrar al salón vestida con ropa de Navidad y una sonrisa en la cara.

Wendy: Feliz Navidad! aprovecho para darles un regalo a todos.

Paso por los escritorios a repartir un adorno para el árbol de Navidad, me evito a mi y a Kyle, se acerco a Stan y le da una campanita roja con una estrella plateada en medio.

Wendy P.O.V

Yo (veo a Stan): Feliz Navidad Stan!

Stan: Eh...porque me regalaste esto?

Yo: Porque eres una persona especial para mi...ademas fuiste un buen amigo y el mejor novio que pude tener.

Stan: Bueno gracias Wendy

Yo: No hay de que! (sonrio)

* * *

Al salir de Clases...

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Chicos...creo que hoy no ire a casa a hacer la tarea

Stan: Eh? Porque?

Yo: Es que...consegui un trabajo de medio tiempo

Kenny: Donde?

Yo: En la cafeteria de los padres de Tweek, le pregunte si podia ir a dar una mano...ademas necesito dinero para pagar mi viaje.

Kenny: Vamos a ayudarte Neko

Yo: No! esta bien, puedo sola...

Kenny: Por favor!

Yo: Aaa...Oke, pueden venir conmigo.

Al rato llegamos a la cafeteria, toque la puerta y Tweek me abrio, estaba vestido de Reno.

Tweek: N-Neko! V-Viniste...GAH!

Ve a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman

Tweek: Q-que hacen e-ellos aqui?

Yo: Son mis amigos, vinieron a ayudarme

Tweek: Bueno...E-Entren GAH!

Entramos a la cafeteria, Tweek cierra la puerta detras de nosotros.

Yo: En que quieres que te ayudemos Tweek?

Tweek: N-Necesito qu-que vendan p-pasteles d-de Navidad...

Cartman: Solo era eso?

Tweek: S-Si, N-No Pu-puedo Y-Yo S-Solo, GAH! DEMASIADA PRESION!

Yo: Tranquilo te ayudaremos...

Tweek: B-Bien...P-Primero vayan a cambiarse, les deje unos D-disfraces en el baño.

Yo: Oke!

* * *

5 minutos después salimos todos del baño con el traje de Navidad, Stan salio vestido de Reno, al igual que Cartman y Kenny con un traje de Santa Claus.

Yo sali con un disfraz de Duende Navideño (el de los chicos Dah!).

Tweek: S-S-Se ven b-bien, en d-donde e-es-esta Kyle?

Kyle (Grita): ESTOY EN EL BAÑO PERO NO PIENSO SALIR!

Yo: Ah! vamos Ky, no te averguenzes yo creo que te ves bien

Kyle: Entonces voy a salir

Kyle P.O.V

Salí del baño vestido con el traje de duende navideño, pero era el de las chicas, al verme Tweek, Neko, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se ríen.

Yo: De que mierda se rien?!

Neko: D-De n-nada, te queda bien...jajaja

Yo: Lo sabia, se iban a reír de mi! me voy a cambiar

estaba por ir al baño, alguien me detiene...era Neko

Neko: Espera! No me rió de ti si no de lo raro que te ves usando eso

Tweek: De veras L-Lo Si-Siento e-es el traje mas c-chico que e-encontre, GAH!

Neko: B-Bueno, no importa...lo que importa es que a Kyle le queda bien.

Neko P.O.V

Salimos Afuera, había una mesa con un montón de cajas, adelante de las cajas uno de los pasteles en una caja de vidrio.

Al lado de la mesa, otra mesa mas chica con una caja de cartón y un cuaderno.

Yo: Bueno, A trabajar!

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se acomodan en la mesa grande y yo en la mesa chica. vi a 2 personas a lo lejos.

Yo: Ahi viene alguien!

Se acercan Nicole y Token.

Yo: Hola chicos!

Token: Hola Neko...

Yo: Que hacen aqui?

Nicole: venimos a comprar unos pasteles de navidad.

Yo: Oke! (anoto) esto...son 25 dolares (veo a Kenny) Kenny! pasame 2 cajas!

Kenny agarra las 2 cajas con el pastel de navidad y me las da.

Yo: Gracias! (pongo las cajas en la bolsa) son 2?

Token: S-Si

Yo: Bien, entonces son 50 dolares...

Token me da el dinero y lo guardo en la caja chica.

Yo: Quieren algo mas?

Nicole: Si! (ve a Token) puedo tomarme una foto con uno de los chicos?

Token: Claro Amor...

Nicole: Elijo a...(señala a Kyle) Kyle y...(me señala) a Neko

Neko: Y-Yo? Oke! (veo a Kyle) vamos Ky!

Kyle se levanta, nos acomodamos para la foto y Token tomo la foto con su celular.

Token: Ya esta...(ve a Nicole) Vamos Amor?

Nicole: S-Si! (Me ve) Feliz navidad

Yo: igualmente...

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ya casi no quedaban cajas,

Tweek (sale): Y-Y? Co-Como les va?

Yo: Bien! ya casi no tenemos cajas...(veo a Stan) me acompañas a traer mas?

Stan: Si!

Al rato terminamos de vender todos los pasteles, llevamos la caja con el dinero a la cafeteria y guardamos las cosas.

Tweek: P-Por suerte g-guarde u-unas cajas para ustedes

Yo: Genial! gracias Tweek!

Kyle P.O.V

Después de cambiarnos salimos todos de la cafetería y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Yo: S-Stan...

Stan: Que pasa Kyle?

Yo: No me gusto vestirme de chica, fue vergonzoso

Stan: Claro que no! te veias bien...

Yo: Eh?

Stan: N-Nada...

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a la casa de Stan.

Stan: Bueno, nos vemos otro dia...

Yo: Stan!

Stan: Eh?

Yo (me sonrojo): Eek...eeh, Feliz Navidad!

Stan: Gracias Kyle! (sonrie)


	17. Capitulo 15

Kenny P.O.V

Unos días después de Navidad se me ocurrió asustar a mis amigos, últimamente estaba aburrido y no sabia que hacer. abri una caja debajo de mi cama y encontré un disfraz de Oso.

Yo (Pienso): jejejeje...Perfecto!

Salí de mi casa y fui a la parada de autobús, me escondí en un arbusto, vi a Neko y Kyle conversando.

Yo: Grrr...

Neko: Escuchaste algo Kyle?

Kyle: No, Nada...

Salte del arbusto

Yo: RAAAWR!

Kyle y Neko: ¿?

Yo: Grrr...RAWR! Grrr...(baje la cabeza) me rindo...

Yo: Entonces ya sabian que era yo?

Neko: Si! No te tengo miedo Kenny

Kyle: Yo tampoco...

Yo: Joder...(veo una sombra a lo lejos) jejejejeje...Otra victima!

Fui a mi escondite, vi quien era y era Stan.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba caminando hacia la parada, siento que alguien me sigue.

XXX: Staaaaan...

Yo me volteo y veo a un oso.

XXX: RAAAWR!

Yo: Hola Kenny...

Kenny: Mierda! u_u (se queda estático)

Yo: Kenny pasa algo?

Kenny: Escucho pasos, hay otra victima...(sale corriendo)

Kenny P.O.V

Me puse detrás de Cartman y empece a caminar detrás de el.

Yo: Caaaartmaan...

Cartman (se voltea): Que Cara...? AAAAAGH! MIERDA U-UN OSO!

Yo: jejejeje...Mision Cumplida...

Cartman: Eh? KENNY HIJO DE PUTA casi me asusto en serio!

Yo: L-Lo siento! era una broma...

Veo una sombra caminando del otro lado de la calle.

Yo: Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Y ahora que va a hacer?

Kyle: Asustar a Butters, creo...

Butters P.O.V

XXX: Butters...

Qu-Quien me esta llamando? que salga y se muestre!

Yo: Quien esta ahi? (me volteo)

XXX: RAAAAWR!

Yo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UN OSO!

Salgo corriendo y el Oso me sigue.

XXX: Butters!

Yo: Ayudenme! Un oso me va a comer! Y-Y sabe mi nombre!

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Pobre Butters...(veo a Neko) Lo ayudamos?

Neko: Nah! Quiero ver que pasa después...

Media hora mas tarde, Butters viene hacia nosotros, estaba cansado de tanto correr

Butters (se arrodilla): N-No puedo mas...

Kenny: Mision Cumplida

Butters: AAGH! ES EL OSO OTRA VEZ!

Kenny: Butters, Cálmate...(se saca la cabeza del disfraz) Soy yo! Kenny

Butter: K-Kenny? (lo abraza) Estaba asustado! pensé que un oso me comería.

Kenny: Pues si yo fuera un oso no te comería

Neko: aaaaaaaaw! ^w^

Kenny P.O.V

Veo a la Zorra de Wendy caminando a lo lejos.

Yo: Otra victima...(veo a Cartman) Me ayudas? esta vez no puedo yo solo.

Cartman: Claro!

Abre su mochila, saca una bolsa de cartón y se la pone en su cabeza.

Yo (veo a Neko): Deséame Suerte!

Neko: Oke?!

Wendy P.O.V

Estaba caminando a la escuela y escuchando música, 2 personas se ponen al lado mio.

Yo: ¿?

XXX: Hola Wendy

Yo: Hola

XXX (voz macabra): Hooola Wendy...

Yo: Hola...

Veo a Cartman con una bolsa de Cartón por cabeza.

Yo: AAAAAAAGH!

el oso viene empujando un trineo y me sube en el.

XXX (ve a Cartman): 1...2...3

Cartman: YA!

Empujan el trinero con fuerza

Yo: WAAAAH! AYUDENME!

Kyle P.O.V

Yo: Oigan chicos! sera mejor que los sigamos.

Neko: Oke...

Stan: Vamos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela siguiendo las huellas del trineo.

* * *

Ya en la escuela (Entrada).

Narracion Normal.

Cartman y Kenny llegan a la escuela, Wendy estaba en el trineo.

Kenny: Cartman! detente! Ya llegamos.

Cartman: Ok!

detiene el trineo, se traba con una piedra chiquita, Wendy sale volando y aterriza en la entrada con un golpe seco.

Kenny: Ouch! eso debe doler

Wendy: X_x


	18. Capitulo 16

Stan, Neko, Butters, y Kyle llegaron a la escuela corriendo.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Wendy inconsciente en el piso, senti que alguien me empujaba y era Stan.

Yo: Oye!

Kyle: Yo te ayudo

Yo: No, Puedo sola (me levanto)

Stan (se acerca a Wendy): Wendy! estas bien?

Wendy (reacciona): E-Eh? Stan! Si, estoy bien (lo abraza)

Stan: Que te paso?

Wendy (se levanta): Un oso y Cartman me llevaron en trineo a la escuela...y...y me cai eso es todo.

Stan: Bueno, me alegro que estes bien y no te hayas lastimado.

Wendy le sonrie

Yo (veo a Kyle): Kyle...te pasa algo?

Kyle: Nada! ya me voy...

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kyle correr al baño de la escuela.

Wendy: Stan...Pasa algo?

Yo: Si, lo siento Wendy tengo que ver a Kyle.

Wendy: Bien...

Entre al baño y encontre a Kyle llorando.

Yo: Kyle...estas bien?

Kyle: No...

Yo: Mira si te hice algo, lo siento.

Kyle: Lo que hiciste no tiene perdon...Aun te gusta Wendy?

Yo: Eh? N-No, terminamos hace tiempo

Kyle: Ya lo se, pero pienso que quieres volver con ella

Yo: Ky, No me importa Wendy, ella ya no me gusta...me importas tu.

Kyle P.O.V

Yo (me sonrojo): D-De veras te importo?

Stan: Si Kyle...

Baje la mirada ocultando mi sonrojo, mire a Stan...Que rayos? se esta acercando a mi...A-Acaso me quiere besar? n_n YAY! es un sueño hecho realidad.

*Riiing*

Nos separamos enseguida, por un segundo casi me besa.

Yo: Jodido Timbre! Como te Odio!

Stan: E-Estuvo cerca...

Yo: S-Sera mejor que volvamos a clases.

* * *

En Clases...

Narracion Normal.

Wendy se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al lugar de Cartman.

Cartman: Que quieres Zorra?

Wendy: Estoo...Q-queria agradecerte por llevarme en trineo a la escuela.

se acerca un poco mas, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Cartman: jeje, D-de nada aunque en realidad fue un secuestro

Wendy: Lo se, pero fue divertido (sonrie)

* * *

Si, ya lo se...Ustedes esperaban un beso de Stan y Kyle...AUNQUE SEA UN PUTO BESO. pero NO! yo ya me rete a mi misma en mi mente y dije "No Neko, es una historia de comedia-romántica, No Yaoi Hard!"

En fin, dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo para la próxima pondré uno mas largo y mas divertido jejeje :)

Espero que les agrade la breve escenita Candy! :D


	19. Capitulo 17

Stan P.O.V

Desperté en medio de un bosque, el cielo estaba despejado.

Yo: Donde estoy? esto definitivamente no es South Park

Kyle: Stan...

Baje la mirada y vi a Kyle vestido con ropa de muñeca.

Yo (Pienso): O/o U-Una Muñeca Kyle! La llevo conmigo? No, Si, No, No...Si!

Cargo a la muñeca y la pongo sobre mi hombro.

Kyle: -w-

Yo: Que lindo!

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque y una chica gato paso corriendo.

Kyle: Neko?

Neko: Uh? Kyle, Stan! Por fin los encuentro.

Yo: Porque Kyle es una muñeca?

Neko: Esta hechizado...

Yo: Hechizado? Puedes Ayudarlo?

Neko: No...Lo siento, para romper el hechizo debes pedirle ayuda al Mago Cartman.

Yo: Y ¿Donde vive el?

Neko: E-En el castillo encantado!

Yo: Bien! Vamos para allá...

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al castillo de Cartman.

Stan: Voy a tratar de abrir la puerta

empieza a empujar la puerta y nada.

Stan: No hay caso, no se abre...

Yo (veo una sombra): CUIDADO STAN!

Aparece Kenny vestido con un uniforme de guardia.

Yo: Kenny!

Kenny: ALTO AHI! No pueden pasar, primero deben responder 3 preguntas...

Yo: Ah! Por favor (veo a Kyle) Eh?!

Kyle se acerca al muro y de una patada lo rompe creando un agujero.

Yo: Wow! Gracias Kyle

Kyle solo sonríe, entramos al castillo.

Kenny: Hey! No se vayan u_u

Stan P.O.V

Llegamos al salón principal del Castillo.

Cartman: AYUDENME! ESTOY ATRAPADO EN ESTA BOLSA!

Miramos al techo y habia una bolsa colgando.

Yo: Te ayudaremos solo si rompes el hechizo de Kyle

Cartman: NO! Que se joda ese Judio Marica

Kyle: Hmm...

Empieza a patear la bolsa, la soga se rompe y Cartman cae al suelo.

Cartman P.O.V

Yo (salgo de la bolsa): Lo siento, pero...para romper la maldición debes realizar una acción similar a un beso.

Stan: Me estas jodiendo Gordo Idiota?

Yo: No te jodo! lo digo en serio

Stan: Ya que...

Stan P.O.V

Puse dos dedos en mi boca para hacer un beso indirecto, apoye los dedos en la boca de Kyle.

Yo: Espero que funcione

Kyle: O/O

* * *

En la realidad...

Narracion Normal.

El grupo se encontraba en casa de Kyle haciendo la tarea, se habían quedado dormidos.

Kenny: Waaaah! que sueño tengo...

Cartman: Soñe que estaba atrapado en una bolsa y alguien me pateaba

Kenny: Yo soñe que era un guardian y que una muñeca con solo una patada derribo el muro de mi castillo

Neko: Yo soñe que era una linda gatita Negra...

Stan: Soñe que estaba en un bosque verde, grande y magico, Kyle era una muñeca.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Y? Que soñaste tu Kyle?

Kyle: Uhm...Yo...Soñe que estaba hechizado y que para romper el hechizo, Stan...

Vio que Kenny lo miraba con curiosidad, el queria saber que le habia hecho Stan...

Kyle: N-Nada! soñe que dormi bien...

Kenny: Eso era todo?! Bueno no preguntare nada mas...


	20. Capitulo 18

Nota: No se si en la serie hacen eventos escolares como por ej: Puestos de comida, pero en mi país si! ya que...

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Al día siguiente en la escuela se escucharon los gritos de Bebe por el pasillo.

Bebe: WENDY! WENDY!

Wendy: Que rayos te pasa ahora Bebe?

Bebe: Es cierto lo que dicen? Vas a ayudar a los chicos con el puesto de la fiesta de la escuela?

Wendy: P-Pues si...Algún problema con eso?

Bebe: Si! No me dijiste nada! Quiero ayudar...

Wendy: Estoo...No me lo pidas a mi, pregúntale a Neko y Kenny...ellos están a cargo del puesto

Bebe: Bien!

Se acerca a mi lugar.

Bebe: Neko...

Yo: Que quieres Rubia Hueca?

Bebe: Oye!...Me preguntaba si puedo ayudarlos con el puesto de la fiesta.

Yo: Ya que...Haz lo que quieras, voy a consultarlo con Kenny

Bebe: Gracias Neko! Eres el mejor

Yo: Si, Si de Nada...

Al Salir de la escuela...

* * *

Kenny P.O.V

Yo: Hiciste que cosa?!

Neko: Deje que Bebe participara en el puesto de la fiesta

Yo: Porque? Yo la odio...mejor dicho no me agrada

Neko: Porque? Tuviste algo con ella en el pasado?

Yo: N-No! es solo que no me agrada

Neko: Oke...¿Puedo ir a tu casa a trabajar con el diseño del puesto?

Yo: Claro

* * *

5 DÍAS PARA QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA...(Diseño del puesto)

Neko P.O.V

Al día siguiente en la escuela nos reunimos con Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe y Cartman.

Yo: Bueno chicos y Zorra (Veo a Wendy) les voy a mostrar el diseño del puesto

Abrí la mochila y saque un papel con el diseño del puesto.

Todos: WOW!

Kyle: Porque tiene faroles de papel en la parte delantera?

Yo: Estoo...Porque es una temática estilo japonesa (Veo a Kenny) No es asi?

Kenny: Eeh...S-Si!

Stan: Y que vamos a vender en el puesto?

Yo: Cupcakes! ^w^...Ahora, en el puesto entran 4 personas, elijo a Stan, Kenny, Wendy y Cartman.

Bebe: Y que hago yo?

Yo: Tu podrías ayudarnos a traer las cosas que falten, por ej: ingredientes para los Cupcakes y eso...

Bebe: Si, Señor!

* * *

3 DÍAS PARA EL PUESTO (Los preparativos)...

Estábamos todos en el patio armando el puesto cuando escuche que Wendy nos llamaba.

Wendy: Chicos! Chicos! Encontré la ropa adecuada para usar el día de la fiesta

Yo: Queremos verla!

Wendy: Vayan a cambiarse al baño

Wendy P.O.V

Mas tarde los chicos salen del baño con una remera estilo asiática.

Kenny: Porque hiciste estas remeras Wendy?

Yo: Es un puesto japones y bueno...hay que vestirse asi...

Neko: Me gustan las remeras, son lindas (sonríe)

Yo: Gracias Neko

Neko: No hay de que Zorra...Y que van a usar tu y Bebe?

Yo: Es una sorpresa

Neko P.O.V

A la noche guardamos los uniformes del puesto y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Entre al curso y vi a Stan arreglando un objeto de color rojo.

Yo: Stan...

Stan: Eh?

Yo: Es hora de irnos...(veo el objeto) Que es eso?

Stan: Esto, es una sorpresa para Kyle...

Yo: Es un buzo de conejo no?

Stan: S-Si quiero que Kyle sea la mascota del puesto

Yo: No lo se...creo que se va a negar a ser la mascota

Stan: Con este buzo cambiara de opinión

* * *

MAÑANA ES EL DÍA DEL FESTIVAL...(Yay! ^_^)

A la tarde siguiente todos estábamos en el puesto preparando todos los materiales para vender los cupcakes. Stan Kenny, Cartman y Yo salimos de la parte de atrás del puesto con las remeras puestas.

Stan: Donde estan Wendy y Bebe?

Kenny: se fueron a cambiar

Bebe: Aquí estamos!

Se acercan con unos Kimonos puestos, Bebe llevaba puesto un Kimono rojo y Wendy un Kimono color Violeta.

Cartman: Se ven lindas

Wendy: Gracias! ^w^

Stan: Oigan voy a buscar el traje de Kyle

Yo: Te acompaño.


	21. Capitulo 19

Stan P.O.V

Fui con Neko al curso a buscar el disfraz de conejo para Kyle.

Neko: Stan...alguien nos esta siguiendo.

Me volteo para ver quien era y eran Cartman y Kenny.

Yo: Que hacen aquí?

Cartman: Vinimos a ver la sorpresa de Kyle

Kenny: Me esta matando la intriga...Quiero verla!

Yo: Bien, siganme...

entramos al curso, abrí mi mochila y saco el buzo de conejo.

Kenny: Que lindo, pero no creo que Kyle se lo ponga para mañana...

XXX: Que están haciendo?

Los 4: Eeek!

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al curso y vi a Stan con un buzo en las manos.

Yo: Es un buzo de conejo? No voy a usarlo

Stan: Kyle, No quería que lo supieras

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Déjamelo a mi Stan...

Stan: Bien...

Yo me acerco a Kyle.

Yo: Kyle...Puedo preguntar algo?

Kyle: Que?

Yo: Porque no quieres ser la mascota del puesto?

Kyle: Porque es algo vergonzoso

Yo: Aaaah...No seas malo, Stan se esforzó por hacer ese disfraz.

Kyle (Se sonroja): B-Bien, Lo haré!

Me alejo y me acerco a Kenny

Yo (en voz baja): El plan funciono!

Kenny: Muy Bien!

* * *

A la noche...

Estábamos todos en el puesto, no todos...faltaban Kyle y Stan.

Kyle llego enseguida y con el buzo de conejo puesto

Cartman: Estoo...

Kyle (interrumpe): No digas nada, ya me puse el buzo así que no me jodas...

Cartman se calla.

Yo: Oigan...donde esta Stan?

Bebe: Esta dormido

Yo (veo a Kyle): podrías ir a despertarlo?

Kyle: Bien...

Kyle P.O.V

Volví al curso, llevaba un marcador en la mano.

*Flashback*

Cartman: Kyle, espera! puedes hacerme un favor?

Yo: Que?

Cartman (me da un marcador): Podrías dibujarle algo en la cara a Stan?

Yo: Como que?

Cartman: Cualquier cosa!

Yo: Bien

*Fin Flashback*

Me acerque al lugar de Stan, vi que estaba profundamente dormido.

Yo (pienso): No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo...(veo a Stan) quisiera besarlo...pero tengo que hacer lo que me pidió el gordo de Cartman

Volví a la realidad, tome mi desicion, me acerque a Stan, estaba a punto de besarlo.

Cartman (asomado a la puerta): Kyle...tenias que dibujarle algo.

Yo me enoje, mire a Cartman y le tire el Marcador por la cabeza.

* * *

HOY ES EL DÍA DE LA FIESTA (Narración Normal).

A la mañana siguiente todos en la escuela estaban abriendo sus puestos para la fiesta. empezaban a aparecer las personas que venían a comprar en los puestos. había chicos y chicas que repartían propaganda para que compraran en sus puestos.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Stan bajar por la escalera que daba al patio ya con el traje puesto.

Stan: Buenos días a todos

Kyle: Buenos días

Kenny: Hola Stan!

Cartman: Hola

Yo: Ohayo

Wendy: Buenos dias Stan! Dormiste bien?

Stan: Si, un poco...gracias por preguntar Wendy.

Ve a Wendy con el Kimono Violeta.

Wendy: Que sucede? Te gusta lo que ves?

Stan: N-No! S-Solo te ves linda...

Wendy: Gracias...

Kyle le manda una mirada asesina.

Wendy: Y a el que le pasa?

Stan: Ah! eso me hizo recordar algo!

Stan P.O.V

Me acerco a Kyle

Yo: Kyle...Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kyle: Eh?

Yo: Antes de que llegue mas gente...quieres ser el primero en comer un Cupcake?

Kyle (se sonroja): Estooo...S-Si!

Yo: Bien y ¿Cual quieres?

Kyle (Mira la pizarra): Em...El de Banana con Chocolate.

Yo (veo a Neko): Neko! me ayudas?

Neko: Si!

Kyle P.O.V

Vi a Neko preparando los Cupcakes, cuando estuvo listo lo saco del horno, saca el chocolate y le dibuja una espiral.

Neko (me lo da): Ten...es tuyo

Yo: G-Gracias (como el cupcake) esta bueno

Neko: Je...Gracias.

Neko P.O.V

Al rato el puesto se lleno de gente.

Yo: Fua! jamas creí que el puesto se llenara de gente

Cartman (Asomado por la salida): Hay una fila larga hasta la entrada que da al patio

Kyle: Se nota que a la gente le gustan los cupcakes (ve a una chica a lo lejos) SHIT! (me escondo) Díganle a ella que no estoy!

Yo: Oke?!

Se acerca una chica de pelo marrón con un chico al puesto.

Yo: H-Hola! que se te ofrece?

XXX: Hola, S-Soy Rebecca y el (señala al chico) es mi hermano Mark

Mark: Hola

Yo: Holis! Y...Que van a pedir?

Rebecca: Estoo...Quiero un Cupcake de Arándanos

Mark: Y Yo el de Banana con chocolate

Yo: Oke!

5 minutos después.

Yo (Saco 2 Cupcakes): Aquí tienen, el de Arándanos cuesta 5 y el de Banana 6...Son 11 dolares.

Rebecca (me da el dinero): Oye ¿No has visto a Kyle?

Yo: Eeh...No el no esta aquí.

Rebecca: Entonces lo veré otro día...

Rebecca y Mark se alejan.

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de mi escondite y vi a Neko.

Yo: Pst! Neko

Neko: Que?

Yo: Ya se fue?

Neko: Si, Si ya se fue! puedes salir.

Yo: Ok (me levanto)

Neko: Donde te escondiste?

Yo: Detrás de unas cajas de Cartón.

* * *

2 Horas mas tarde...

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Ya se terminaron los Cupcakes de Banana con Chocolate

Stan: Hay que Poner una cruz en la pizarra

Yo (veo a Bebe): Bebe...Puedes ir a buscar el Marcador para tachar en la pizarra?

Bebe: Si! (Se va)

Pasan 10 minutos y Bebe no aparece

Cartman: Donde carajo esta?

Yo (me asomo a la fila) O_o Chicos! Ya la encontré

Kenny: ¿Donde esta?

Yo: Esta en la fila...

A la tarde-noche ya había terminado la fiesta y estábamos cerrando el puesto.

Kenny: Estoy cansado

Cartman: Igual yo

Yo: Vendimos un montón de Cupcakes

Wendy: Bueno todo fue gracias a Kyle

Stan: Si, Kyle es nuestro conejito de la suerte! (lo abraza)

Kyle: C-Callate S-Stan! (Se sonroja)

Bebe: jaja que Bonito!

Kyle: No es Bonito Bebe!


	22. Capitulo 20

Narración Normal.

Unas semanas después de la fiesta, una chica de pelo corto castaño se levanto de su cama, fue a ver el calendario de su celular.

Neko: Ah! Que bien...solo falta una puta semana mas y se acerca el día de San Valentin

Toma su mochila, sale de su casa para ver a sus amigos en la parada de autobús.

Neko P.O.V

Para alegrar un poco la caminata saque mi MP-3 y me puse a cantar una canción de Miranda, mi grupo electropop favorito.

Yo (Cantando):

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo te va?

¡Qué frase más vulgar!  
Con la que me voy a presentar

Cuando a lo lejos oigo un "Gong"  
Yo sé que estás ahí  
Y no me importa cómo  
Seguro te vas a acercar a mi

Stan: Que estas cantando?

Yo: N-Nada interesante...

* * *

Mas tarde en la escuela...

Yo (Escondo la cabeza): Aaarg! Porque no se callan?!

Kyle: Que tienes en contra del día de San Valentin?

Yo: Que lo odio! No se que tiene de especial, para mi es un día como cualquier otro.

Kenny: Que amargada eres Neko.

Yo: Pero es la verdad! Ya que...tienen planes para ese día?

Kenny: Si

Cartman: No

Stan: No

Kyle: No

Yo: Bien somos 4 contra 1...Gana por mayoría.

* * *

Ya en Clases...

Profesora: Bueno chicos ya la proxima semana es el dia de san valentin...les voy a dejar una tarea especial.

Yo: Ah si? Cual es?

Profesora: Van a preparar chocolates

Yo (tono sarcástico): Ah, Genial! (pienso) Hey! A ti te gusta el chocolate baka!

Profesora: Algún problema Neko?

Yo: N-No, Nada...voy a hacer esa tarea

Profesora: Bien, porque la tarea es en grupo

Yo: O_O (pienso) WTF?!

Profesora: En fin, la tarea es para entregar el día de San Valentin.

Hora de Descanso (Recreo)

Kyle: Chicos, estudiaron para el examen de hoy?

Yo: No! Que tema es?

Kyle: El examen es de la clase de cocina

Yo: Mierda yo soy mala cocinando

Cartman: BOOM! Encontré un defecto de Neko

Yo: No te metas en mis asuntos Mierda Seca.

Después del recreo fuimos a la clase de cocina para dar el examen. por suerte el profesor dijo que era un tema libre que podíamos preparar lo que quisiéramos.

Nos dividimos en 2 grupos:

Grupo 1

* Kyle

* Yo

* Cartman

* Kenny

Grupo 2

* Wendy

* Stan

* Bebe

* Butters

Cartman P.O.V

Yo: Oigan esto es un poco injusto

Neko: Porque?

Yo: Kyle tiene que estar con Stan ¿no?

Neko: Ah! Si...(Veo a Kyle) Kyle...

Kyle: Eh?

Neko: Quieres cambiar de grupo y irte con Stan?

Kyle: No gracias (Se sonroja)

Neko: Uh...que pena, esta bien puedes quedarte con nosotros (me ve) Y a ti ni se te ocurra jodernos!

Yo: Y yo que hice ahora?

Kenny P.O.V

Yo: Y...

Neko: Y Que?

Yo: Ya decidiste que vamos a cocinar?

Neko: Etto...TORTA FRITAS!

Kyle: Que rayos es eso?

Neko: Es una comida de donde yo vengo, se pueden comer con azúcar o no

Yo: y sabes cocinarlas?

Neko: Se preparar la mezcla, pero necesito ayuda.

Kyle: Entonces empecemos a trabajar

Mientras tanto en el grupo 2...

Stan P.O.V

Bebe: Tengo una idea! Ya se que vamos a cocinar

Wendy: Eh? Que cosa?

Bebe: Pastel de chocolate derretido con Vodka

Yo: Y de donde sacaste la idea?

Bebe: Fui a cenar a un restaurante con mis padres y comí eso de postre

Wendy: Y de ahí sacaste la idea no?

Bebe: Estoo...la verdad es que yo quería practicarlo en la escuela

Butters: No perdemos nada con intentarlo

Yo: Cierto! vamos a trabajar.


	23. Capitulo 21

Narración Normal.

Dicho y hecho los 2 grupos se pusieron a trabajar.

Por un lado Neko estaba preparando la mezcla de las torta fritas y por el otro lado Stan puso una olla con agua a hervir, Butters estaba cortando el chocolate, Wendy lo ponía en un bowl para acomodarlo en la olla con agua.

Neko P.O.V

Ya casi estábamos terminando de darle forma a las torta fritas.

Yo (veo a Kenny): Kenny, podrías alcanzarme el aceite?

Kenny: Eh? S-Si, Claro.

Kenny se va al armario a buscar aceite, vi a Cartman que se estaba comiendo el azúcar.

Yo: Cartman! deja de comerte el azúcar! joder...

Cartman (deja la bolsa): Y ahora que hago? Me estoy aburriendo

Yo: Anda a buscar otra bolsa de azúcar, ya que te comiste la mitad de esa bolsa.

Cartman: Esta bien...

Kenny vuelve con el aceite y Cartman se va a buscar otra bolsa de azúcar.

Wendy P.O.V

Vi la olla con el chocolate ya derretido.

Yo: Stan!

Stan: eh?

Yo: Ya esta listo el chocolate...

Stan (ve a Bebe): Bebe, ven a buscar el chocolate.

Bebe: Ok!

Bebe saca la olla, apaga el fuego, pone la mitad del bowl de chocolate en la mezcla del pastel.

Bebe: Bien, ya casi esta...solo falta poner un poco de vodka en el resto de chocolate derretido.

Butters (me da la botella de Vodka): Puedes ponerle esto al chocolate?

Stan: Mejor lo hago yo

Yo: B-Bueno...

Stan pone un poco de Vodak en el bowl y mezcla el chocolate.

Stan P.O.V

Wendy: Stan...eso se ve bien, puedo comer un poco?

Yo: Ah, s-si

Wendy (come un poco del chocolate): Wow! esta buenísimo

Bebe: Quiero probar yo también!

Come el chocolate

Bebe: *0* Me encanta!

Se arrodillan las 2 delante mio

Las 2: Por favor salí con nosotras!

Yo: WTF?!

Mientras tanto en el grupo 2.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Kyle mirando a Wendy y Bebe con odio.

Yo: Kyle...

Kyle (enojado): que quieres?

Yo: Estooo...Q-Quería decirte que se te ensucio la mano.

Kyle (ve su mano): Joder!

Se va a lavar la mano y yo no me pude contener mas y me reí.

Yo: Jajajajajaja

Cartman: De que mierda te ríes?

Yo: De que a Kyle se le ensucio la mano xD

Stan P.O.V

Fui a lavar las cosas y vi a Kyle.

Yo: Kyle...

Kyle: Eeek, Que haces aquí?

Yo: Vine a lavar las cosas que uso mi grupo...(veo su mano) Te pasa algo?

Kyle: Eeh?! N-No solo me ensucie, estaba molesto por como te miraban Wendy y Bebe

Yo: Estas celoso?

Kyle: Claro que no! No estoy celoso...

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí la mano de Stan darme golpes suaves en la cabeza.

Stan: Que tierno! estas celoso

Yo: C-Callate! No soy tierno (me sonrojo)

Stan: Claro que si.

Bebe: Stan! que haces?! Ven a ayudarnos.

Stan: S-Si...(se va)

Volví al lugar donde estaba mi grupo.

Neko: Kyle...estas bien?

No respondí, solo me escondí bajo la mesa y grite.

Neko: Aaaaw pobrecito esta avergonzado! jejeje

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Después de clases fuimos a entregar los trabajos al profesor. el grupo de Craig había hecho Sándwiches, Stan, Wendy, Butters y Bebe pusieron una bandeja con torta de chocolate.

Yo puse 2 bandejas con torta fritas, una con azúcar y las otras saladas.

Profe: Muy buen trabajo chicos.

Ve mi grupo y el de Stan.

Profe: les voy a poner A+ (ve a Bebe) que prepararon ustedes?

Bebe: Estoo, pastel de chocolate derretido con Vodka.

Yo: Profe, podemos comer algo de lo que preparamos?

Profe: Claro...

Nos sentamos a comer lo que preparamos.

Bebe: Oigan chicos! quieren intercambiar?

Yo: Claro, pero a mi no me des pastel de chocolate porque no como cosas con Alcohol.

Kyle P.O.V

Yo (veo a Stan): Stan...

Stan: Eh?

Yo (le doy una torta frita sin azúcar): Quieres intercambiar?

Stan (corta un trozo de pastel): Eeh...S-Si, abri la boca, voy a darte de comer.

Le hize caso, pero el aparto el trozo de pastel de mi cara.

Cartman: Jajaja! El truco mas viejo del libro jajaja

Yo me moleste un poco por la broma de Stan.


	24. Capitulo 22

Neko P.O.V

Al día siguiente, estaba en mi casa sin saber que hacer, no tenia ganas de mirar la tele, tampoco quería leer mangas Ecchi y Yaoi Hard.

Yo (Pienso): Que hago ahora? Estoy Aburrida!

Baje a la cocina a mirar unas cartas que recibí en Navidad y una revista.

Yo (dejo de leer la revista): Ya se que puedo hacer!

Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, me puse una campera con orejas de Gato, un pantalón Gris y zapatillas blancas, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a los chicos...

Mensaje: _Chicos...quieren ir a patinar al lago? no se que hacer, estoy aburrida! -_-_

_ N-C_

En seguida recibí la respuesta de los chicos.

Mensaje de Stan: Si! voy a ir :)

Mensaje de Kenny: Claro que voy a ir, yo también me estoy aburriendo

Mensaje de Kyle: _No, si va el culon de Cartman, ni en joda voy!_

Mensaje de Cartman: **Si va el judio marica de Kyle ni en joda voy! **

**Pd: Aprende a escribir pendejo Marica xD**

Le respondí a Kenny, Stan y Kyle.

Mensaje (a Kyle): Aaah, no seas aburrido Ky, y si te digo que va a ir Stan? ¬w¬

Mensaje de Kyle: _Ok! entonces si voy *^*_

Yo me reí por el emoticon de Kyle. llame a Cartman y le deje un buzón de voz.

Yo (Hablando en voz baja por el celular): No necesito aprender a escribir, ya se escribir! Mátate mosca muerta.

Corte la llamada y me tire en la cama a reírme un rato.

* * *

Al rato nos reunimos todos en el Lago.

Kyle: Hola Neko

Yo: Hola! Al final viniste...

Kyle: Yo solo vine porque esta Stan.

Stan: Que dijiste?

Kyle: N-Nada, no dije nada...

Kenny: Oye...estoy aquí!

Yo (veo a Kenny): Ah! Gomene! Hola Kenny

Alguien me empuja y caigo en la nieve.

Yo: Que mierda?

Cartman (me grita): ESO TE PASA POR DECIRME MOSCA MUERTA

Yo (me levanto): Jodete! vos me dijiste pendejo marica y yo te devuelvo el insulto

Después de 1 hora peleando, todos nos sentamos en la nieve a ponernos los patines.

Kyle (se levanta): O-Oigan, e-es un poco difícil caminar con esto.

Yo (me levanto): T-Tienes razón...

Cartman (Corre al lado nuestro): Miren! camino sin ningún problema sobre la nieve.

Kenny P.O.V

Yo: No sabia que podías hacer eso.

Neko: acaso tu lo viste patinar alguna vez?

Yo: No...pero veo sus bromas volar todo el tiempo

Cartman: D:

Stan (dentro del lago): Oigan, van a venir o no?

Neko P.O.V

Kyle estaba por entrar pero Cartman lo empujo.

Cartman (Salta): AHI VOY!

Se estrella contra el hielo

Cartman: Ouch! eso duele...

Yo: Eres tonto? Como te vas a meter así? el lago esta congelado.

Kenny: Es tan tonto que podría martillar un clavo con una banana.

Yo: No! Podría partir un clavo con una banana

Kyle: Podrías partir los mares con una banana

Yo: Entonces ese no seria Moises, seria Bananaises

Kyle se ríe por lo de "Bananaises"

Stan: Tengo uno mejor! podrías golpear a alguien hasta la muerte en la cabeza con una Banana

Kenny: Eso no tiene sentido!

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

Ya estábamos todos patinando en el lago, yo intentaba patinar pero siempre me caía, hasta que Stan me agarro antes de caer.

Stan: Kyle, estas bien?

Yo (me sonrojo):...(pienso) SHIT! Que voy a hacer ahora? S-Si le digo que si me va a soltar la mano, y si le digo que no...me llevara a la orilla...No se que decir!

Stan: Kyle...

Yo (reacciono): NAIN!

Stan: N-Nain? que es eso?

Yo: N-No es nada...(lo veo) S-Stan, me enseñas a patinar?

Stan (sonríe): C-Claro

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Butters patinando sin ningún problema en el hielo, llevaba patines de Hello Kitty color rosa, con las iniciales "H K" en blanco, jeans celeste claro, un buzo rosa bebe de Hello Kitty y orejeras del mismo color que los patines.

Yo (aplaudo): Muy bien Butters!

Butters (me ve): Neko! (deja de patinar) Que haces aquí?

Yo: Te vine a ver...patinas bien

Butters: G-Gracias, no esperaba tener publico.

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

Trate de patinar hacia Stan y siempre me caía, Stan vino a sujetarme antes de caer.

Stan: Ky, estas bien?

Yo: S-Si

Stan: Bien, inténtalo otra vez.

Volví a mi sitio, vi a Stan a lo lejos, tome impulso y patine hacia el, otra vez estaba a punto de caer al Hielo pero Stan me sostuvo.

Stan: Kyle, que te pasa?

Yo (me sonrojo): Juro que no es nada, solo me caí...

Si, me caí todo para estar sujeto por sus brazos, cuando me atrapa antes de caer...M-me siento bien.

Cartman: Aaaaw! Los 2 maricas quieren estar juntos.

Vi a Cartman y Kenny con odio y los persigo para golpearlos a los 2

Kenny: NO ME MATES! Dx

* * *

Kenny P.O.V

Yo: Neko!

Neko (tratando de no caer): Eeh?

Yo: Quieres jugar a una carrera?

Neko: O-Oke!

Yo: Bien, 1,2,3 YA!

Empiezo a patinar muy rápido.

Yo (veo a Neko) Vamos, apúrate que si no te voy a ganar!

Neko (a punto de caer): E-Eso intento!

Iba tan rapido que perdi el equilibrio, casi me caigo pero me sujete a Stan y los 2 empezamos a girar.

Yo: Waaaaah! Ayudame, que me voy a caer!

Stan: De acuerdo...pero primero soltame.

Lo solte y al hacerlo choque con Cartman que cayo de espalda al Hielo.

Cartman: JODER!

Yo (me caigo): Waah! (le doy un codazo en la panza)

Cartman tose sangre y queda inconsciente.

Neko P.O.V

Me acerque a ver que pasaba, vi a Cartman tirado en el Hielo y Kenny encima de el.

Yo: Augh! eso debe doler...

Cartman (despierta): Gracias por venir, estoy aquí toda la semana...

Yo (me rió): jajajaja (pienso) Ni siquiera sabe lo que dice xD


	25. Capitulo 23

Kyle P.O.V

2 días después me levante a las 5:30 de la mañana para ir a la escuela, encendí la radio para escuchar el programa de los horóscopos...Si, ya se que es un programa para chicas y que? a mi me gusta.

Conductora: Muy buenos días!como están todas hoy? seguro que bien y preparadas para ir a la escuela...bueno, vamos a comenzar con el programa.

XXX: Gracias, el siguiente consejo es para las chicas que empiezan con la letra "K"!

Yo (pienso): Y-Yo empiezo con la letra "K"!

XXX: Mi consejo de hoy chicas es, que si están enamoradas y no saben como confesarse al chico que les gusta...entonces deben tomar la iniciativa y pensar en que van a decirle.

Yo (pienso): "Tomar la iniciativa"

* * *

Salí de mi casa y fui hasta la parada de autobús.

Yo (me sonrojo): Tomar la iniciativa...pensar en que voy a decirle a Stan...

XXX: Decirme que?

Yo me volteo y era Stan.

Yo: Carajo! Stan, deja de aparecer de la nada...me asustas!

Stan: L-Lo siento, que me vas a decir Ky?

Mierda no puedo decirle a Stan que me gusta, no ahora, se reirá de mi...

Yo: N-Nada, quería decirte que vamos a la parada a encontrarnos con los demás.

Stan: Bien...

Stan P.O.V

Ya casi estabamos llegando a la parada, no hablamos en el camino, Kyle estaba nervioso.

Kyle: Stan!

Yo: Que pasa?

Vi que Kyle me agarro de la mano.

Yo (me sonrojo): Ky, sucede algo?

Kyle no responde, se sonroja y pone mi mano en su cabeza.

Yo (pienso): Que lindo! x3

Le doy golpes suaves en la cabeza, Kyle se sonroja.

XXX: Waaaah! que bonito! ^w^

Yo: NEKO!

* * *

Mas tarde en la escuela...

Neko P.O.V

Kenny: De verdad paso eso?

Yo: S-SI! Y fue super tierno cuando Kyle coloco la mano de Stan en su cabeza.

Kenny: Tendría que haber estado ahí para verlo...

Yo: Tengo unas fotos en mi celular...quieres verlas?

Kenny: Si! Dame, dame, dame!

Le preste mi celular y Kenny sale corriendo al baño, me reí sola pensado en lo que haría Kenny en el baño (Si, soy pervertida y que?)

Después de Clases (Hora del almuerzo)...

Wendy: Chicos! Ya eligieron a quien regalarle los chocolates el día de San Valentin?

Yo: No, aun no me decido...

Cartman: Yo si me decidí pero no voy a decirles a quien le voy a regalar.

Yo: Oke...(veo a Stan y Kyle) Ustedes ya pensaron en eso?

Los 2: N-No..

Wendy: Apúrense! faltan 3 días para San Valentin

Yo: Mierda!

Kenny vuelve con mi celular en la mano.

Kenny (se sienta al lado mio): Ten tu celular (me lo da)

Yo: Gracias, se puede saber que hacías en el baño?

Kenny (se sonroja): E-Eso no te importa!

Yo: Aaah, dímelo please!

Kenny: Esta bien...(me lo dice en el oído)

Yo: O_O...Waaaah! (Hemorragia Nasal) Asqueroso! No se hace "eso" en el baño de la escuela

Kenny: C-Cállate! (se tapa la cara con la capucha) Mmph mmh mmmgh! (Traducción: Tragame Tierra, Joder!)

Wendy: Neko...

Yo: Que?

Wendy: Tienes sangre en la cara, limpiala.

Yo le mande una mirada de odio y se va.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela...

Yo (hago una voz chillona): "Tenes sangre en la cara, limpiala" (voz normal) Blaah! quien se cree que es esa Zorra? Mi mama? pues esta muy equivocada.

Kyle: Cierto Neko, Wendy no es nadie para decirte que hacer

Stan: Chicos, hablando de Wendy...seria bueno que nos reunamos para preparar los chocolates.

Yo: Yo no me reuniría estando Cartman cerca.

Cartman: Pudrete

Yo: Tu primero!

Kenny: No empiecen a pelear...

Los 2: El empezó! (uno señala al otro)

Kyle: Ya basta, los 2 parecen unos niños, maduren!

Yo: Yo no pienso madurar ni aunque fuera una jodida fruta.

Cartman: Yo Menos...

Yo: Ya fue...quedamos mañana en mi casa para hacer el chocolate? (Veo a Kyle y Cartman)

Los 2: Si!

Stan y Kenny: Y nosotros que?

Yo: Consigan su propio grupo...bueno, nos vemos en la escuela (me voy).


	26. Capitulo 24

Nota: Lo de las arañas con chocolate y las cucarachas con caramelo lo vi en un programa de comidas exóticas en Travel & Living. no me inspire de la serie Acchi Kocchi para eso xD, en la serie era chocolate con Carne de rana adentro pero esa idea era demasiado desagradable así que elijo las arañas.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Kyle y Cartman fueron a la casa de Neko para preparar chocolate. Kyle toco la puerta.

Neko: Y-Ya voy, esperen 1 segundo.

Se oyen ruidos de bolsas tiradas en el piso, la puerta se abre y aparece Neko.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Recién vengo de comprar chocolate...pasen

Los 2 entran y pasamos directamente a la cocina.

Yo (agarro las bolsas): A ver...(abro las bolsas) compre chocolate Hershey, con leche, con almendras y semiamargo para Kyle.

Kyle: G-Gracias Neko...

Yo: No hay de que, que vas a preparar?

Kyle: Muffins de chocolate semiamargo

Cartman: Lo mio es una sorpresa

Yo: Oke! a trabajar...

* * *

Stan P.O.V

Fui con Tweek, Kenny y Butters a preparar chocolate.

Yo: Gracias por dejarnos usar la cocina de la cafetería

Tweek: D-de n-nada GAH!

Abre la puerta, entramos a la cocina, era grande y podíamos trabajar sin que nadie nos molestara.

Yo: Bien, vamos a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Neko.

Neko P.O.V

Empeze a cortar chocolate en forma de estrella y un corazón.

Kyle: Que haces?

Yo: Corto chocolates en forma de estrella y corazón. ya terminaste lo tuyo?

Kyle: S-Si...

Señala una bandeja con 6 muffins de chocolate.

Yo: Que bonito, solo le falta la decoración.

Escucho risas piscopatas de Cartman.

Yo: Cartman...que estas haciendo? me asustas

Cartman: Eeh?! (nos ve) N-Nada solo chocolate...

Yo: Oke!

Narración Normal.

Cartman saca un frasco celeste con algo adentro, lo abre y echa su contenido en el chocolate.

Stan P.O.V

Ya habíamos terminado de armar los regalos para el día de San Valentin.

Yo: Que prepararon chicos?

Tweek: G-Galletas de c-chocolate

Butters: Brownies

Kenny: Yo hice caramelos

Yo: Yo prepare palitos de chocolate

Tweek: E-en l-la mesa deje a-algunas c-cosas para a-armar los regalos...

señala cajitas, frascos y paquetes.

Neko P.O.V

Guarde mis chocolates en bolsitas de papel de diferentes colores y las ate con una cinta.

Kyle acomodo los muffins en una caja blanca con un moño rosa.

Cartman guardo el chocolate en una cajita negra con detalles grises y un moño blanco.

Yo: Bien, creo que ya terminamos.

Kyle: Si...(piensa) espero que a Stan le gusten mis Muffins :3

Yo (veo la hora): Ya es tarde, sera mejor que vayan a casa no lo creen?

Kyle: Cierto! mis papas no saben que estoy aquí, adiós Neko!

Cartman: Adios pendejo marica.

Yo: Bye! (le hago fuck a Cartman)

El jueves fue el jodido día de San Valentin. me desperté a las 9:32 de la mañana.

Yo: JODER! Llego tarde a la escuela! puta madre...

me cambie rápido de ropa, metí las bolsitas con los chocolates en mi mochila, salí de mi casa y corrí a la escuela.

Ya en la escuela...

Fui a sentarme a mi lugar, saque mis cosas y empece a trabajar. de la nada sentí que alguien me golpea, era Kyle.

Yo: Oye!

Kyle: Eres una mala amiga!

Yo: Claro que no!

Kyle: Claro que si, porque no viniste a la parada?

Yo: Me quede dormida, vine caminando y no desayune.

Kyle: No te creo...

Yo: Es la verdad! el puto celular me despertó a las 9:32

Kyle: Bueno ya! te creo...no soy idiota.

Entran Wendy y Bebe al salón, las 2 estaban vestidas de sirvientas estilo victoriano, solo Wendy, Bebe parecía una prostituta francesa xD.

Wendy: Feliz día de San Valentin!

Bebe: después del recreo les vamos a dar chocolates a todos.

Yo (tono sarcástico): Wohoo! que bien...¬_¬

Después del recreo...

Profesora: Bien chicos, trajeron la tarea no?

Todos: Si profesora!

Profesora: Bien, pueden empezar a repartir los chocolates.

Abrimos las mochilas, sacamos las cosas y empezamos a repartir.

Kyle P.O.V

Yo: S-Stan

Stan: eh?

Yo: Q-Quiero entregarte lo que yo hice.

Abrí la mochila buscando los muffins de chocolate y no estaban

Yo: SHIT!

Stan: Que paso?

Yo: O-Olvide el chocolate en mi casa...

Stan: No te preocupes puedes dármelo mas tarde

XXX: Stan!

Stan P.O.V

Me volteo, veo a Wendy y Bebe con unas bolsitas rojas y violetas en la mano.

Wendy (me da la bolsita violeta): Esto es de parte de nosotras...

Bebe (me da la bolsita roja): Feliz día de San Valentin

Yo: Gracias chicas...

Guardo las bolsitas en la mochila.

Wendy (ve a Kyle): Kyle...

Kyle: Que?

Wendy (le da una bolsita): Feliz día de San Valentin

Kyle: Gracias Wendy...

Neko P.O.V

Estaba repartiendo mis chocolates, vi a Butters regalandole los brownies a Kenny y el le regalo caramelos. me enternecí con la escena pero alguien me llamo haciéndome volver a la realidad. era Cartman.

Yo: Que quieres?

Cartman: toma...(me da una cajita negra) aunque te odio voy a regalarte algo...

Yo: Oke? Gracias...

Abrí la cajita, tenia chocolates con forma de araña, no me molesto para nada, comí el chocolate y en seguida fui a tirarlo a la basura.

Yo: H-Hijo de puta! que mierda le pusiste al chocolate?

Cartman: jajaja, que gracioso! comiste arañas con chocolate

Yo (pienso): Hijo de puta bastardo, me hizo comer arañas el día de San Valentin.

Cartman: Que pasa pendejo marica, no te gusto?

Yo: jejeje...(sonrisa psicópata) Claro que no, me voy a vengar. el próximo San Valentin te voy a dar cucarachas con caramelo, hijo de tu puta madre!

Cartman: Me estas jodiendo no?

Yo: No te jodo, lo digo en serio...

Cartman: Como sea...no creo que lo hagas idiota.

Escuche unas risitas a lo lejos, me volteo y vi a Clyde y Bebe besándose, Clyde bajo la mano hacia la liga de Bebe intentando quitársela.

Yo: HEY! Consiganse un cuarto si van a coger.

Bebe: Neko Pervertido!

Cartman (me ve): Me acorde de algo!

Cartman P.O.V

Fui a donde estaba Wendy, ella seguía repartiendo chocolates.

Yo: W-Wendy...

Wendy: Eh? que pasa?

Yo: M-Me olvide darte esto...

Le di una cajita rosa con chocolates en forma de corazón.

Wendy: Gracias (sonríe)

Yo: Esto...tengo algo que decirte

Wendy: Que cosa? te escucho...

Yo: T-Tu me gustas Wendy

Wendy: Esto...No se que decir...

Yo: Solo quería decírtelo, si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo...yo se que aun quieres a Stan.


	27. Capitulo 25

Wendy: Cartman, yo ya no quiero a Stan...me gusta otro chico, el y yo solo somos amigos.

Yo: Quien te gusta?

Wendy: Tu me gustas, tonto! (se ríe)

Neko P.O.V

No se dieron cuenta de que casi todos los chicos y chicas los estaban mirando (incluyéndome).

Yo: Aaaw! lo sabia! sabia que esos 2 se querían :3

Bebe (grita a Wendy): Si tanto se aman, besense para confirmarlo.

Cartman: Bien, aquí voy

tomo a Wendy por la cintura acercándola a el, Wendy se sonroja, empiezan a acercarse y se besan.

Yo: Wohoo! muy bien Cartman! xD

Kyle: Eso, enséñale a a esa Bitch quien manda culon!

* * *

Después de clases, ya era hora de irse a casa, vi a la ventana y estaba lloviendo...

Yo: Mierda, esta lloviendo...

Kenny: Que pena que no me traje un paraguas

Yo: Yo si! si quieres te acompaño a casa

Kenny: Estoy bien Neko...gracias de todos modos

Vi a Kyle salir del salón de clases.

Yo: A donde se va?

Kenny: No lo se ni quiero saberlo...

Kyle P.O.V

Volví a casa, entre a la cocina y guarde los muffins de chocolate para Stan en mi mochila, salí de mi casa y volví a la escuela. iba a mitad del camino creo...y vi a Stan a lo lejos.

Yo: Stan? (pienso) es el!

Stan me ve y yo me sonrojo.

Stan: Eh? K-Kyle?

Yo: Stan!

Camino y me acerco a el.

Stan: Que pasa Kyle?

Yo (me sonrojo): Y-Yo...Yo...

Abro la mochila y saco la caja

Yo: Q-Queria darte esto!...Me lo olvide en casa y fui a buscarlo

Stan (toma la caja): Gracias Ky, feliz día

Yo: Yo quería dártelo antes...pero Wendy y Bebe se adelantaron, lo siento.

Stan: No importa, gracias de todos modos...sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, esta lloviendo muy fuerte.

Yo: S-Si vamos...

Empezamos a caminar a la casa de Stan.

Yo: Al final todo salio bien, Wendy tiene a Cartman, Butters a Kenny, Neko aun esta sola...y...

Stan: Tu me tienes a mi y yo a ti, con eso es suficiente.

Me sonroje al saber que Stan era mio y de nadie mas.

FIN X3

* * *

Bien, ya termino el fanfic "Nerd y Popular Amor?" espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3 me tomo mucho tiempo pasar el cuaderno en el que escribí este fic u_u

Pronto subiré el 2do fic basado en la famosa película de terror "The Human Centipede" va a ser un poco triste este fic u_u lo siento :(

Un saludo a todos! N3k00-Ch4N


	28. Vocabulario desconocido

Mini diccionario del fanfic "Nerd y Popular Amor?"

* * *

Perdón por la demora...es que estuve ocupada con mi fic de AT u_u ya que...aquí escribiré las palabras desconocidas del fic.

* * *

**VOCABULARIO DESCONOCIDO.**

Hentai: Manga japones XXX

Aki Sora: Manga Japones incesto-Hentai-Yuri

Yuri: Amor de lesbianas

Yaoi: Amor Gay (*w*)

Ecchi: Mangas con escenas sensuales...nada sexual.

Baka Shonen: Chico idiota

Baka: idiota

Ohayo: buenos dias

Gomene: disculpame

Arigato: muchas gracias

Nya: Maullido felino

Kawaii: Lindo :3


End file.
